Foreseeable Future
by writing STELLA
Summary: They found their epic love.They found their family. They were happy. But the fate has something different in store for them. Caroline and Bonnie are sent back to the past along with their children and nephews to change the events that are now threatening their family.What will their pastselves think of them when they find out what future holds? KlarolineKennethDelenaKalija hStebeka
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hello dear readers. This is my first story ever. I have been reading the stories from for many years and finally I have decided to write my own. Hope you will enjoy it and review. English is not my first language, but nevertheless don't hold back with your comments and please point out my mistakes for me because we all learn from our mistakes. This is a prologue and the rest of the story will hopefully be posted in the couple of days.

**Prologue**

It has been 34 years. 34 year of war, sadness, hurt and fear but it has also been 34 years of happiness, friendship and love. After the finding of the Five, Silas was not far away. Shane tricked us all and now our family is in the greatest danger that has ever happened to us. Few good things came to us in the last three decades. The Original family is now family with The Scooby-doo gang, and it is getting bigger in a few days. After Elena accidentally got pregnant with Damon's baby everything changed, this time for better. At the time it was impossible, however Bonnie found out that nothing is impossible for the doppelgänger or the originals. Turns out that if enough blood is exchanged between the couple nine months later you will get a baby. John is now 18 years old and a spitting image of his father. In the next couple years all of the couples had a baby or were expecting one. Klaus' and my daughter, Elizabeth, was born a year after John. She looks just like me long blond, curly locks, biggest smile you have ever seen. With her being seventeen next month we look like sisters. Except our eyes, she has her father's beautiful sky blue irises. The most productive of all was surprisingly Elijah. He and Katherine had a daughter Maria and four years later the twins, William and Samuel, came along. Rebekah and Stefan had Grace and a year later little Charles. The youngest were Bonnie's and Kol's twin girls Viola and Emily who are now 8 years old. Those years were rather peaceful until last year. Tyler had an agreement with Silas, his mother will be revived if he kills us which he accepted without second thoughts. Our family is considered royalty in the supernatural world but because of Klaus' past we are also feared or if not that – despised. Because of that it wasn't hard for Tyler to find allies. For months we have been hiding at the Mikaelson Mansion, trying to defend ourselves but they are coming close and we will have to fight to preserve our family and the life we have created.


	2. The Spell

AN: Happy New Year everyone. Since I forgot to put up a disclaimer, here it is. I own absolutely nothing except of the plot and my original characters. Chapter 2 is up, hope you like it.

The Spell

The sun rays were coming through the partially open curtains, falling on the embraced couple that slept peacefully on the big king sized bed. The man had short dirty blond curls, and his plush blood-red lips were curled in a soft smile. His hands were tightly embracing a woman sleeping next to him in a protective manner. A blonde beauty indeed. Her long blond tresses were softly and carelessly spread across her lover's naked chest. Slowly a woman started to stir and woke up from her dream..

"Good morning my love." Said the man, placing a soft kiss first on her forehead and then on her inviting lips. She kissed him back in an instant. Even after all these years the kiss was still like no other. Full of passion and love.

"Good morning Nik." She looked at him with her big blue – green eyes and put her arms around his neck, pushed him on his back and carefully straddled him. She kissed him again not being able to resist the feel of him. His hands lowered from her thin waist to her curvy hips. He pulled her closer to him never breaking the kiss. Suddenly a knocking sound rang through the room. Caroline reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and smiled sweetly at Nik's annoyed face. "Real world calling Nik."

"Then let it go to the voicemail because we are not home sweetheart."

"I know you are awake Nik I can hear both you and Caroline, let me in."

"Come in dear sister." His words were followed by the slow opening of the doors. Rebekah came trough. "Are you both decent?" She asked keeping her hand across her eyes, seeing them once in their throws of passion was enough for her. "Yes Bekah we are." Caroline's words were accompanied with Klaus' low mumbling of something along the lines "Unfortunately you didn't give us time to get indecent."

"Oh Nik calm down, I'll repay it to you tonight" Caroline put her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Please stop you two, I'm still in the room do it when you are alone." Rebakah yelled putting her hand back on her eyes.

"Well sister dear, we would be doing it alone if you haven't graced us with your presence. Now tell me what is so important that you had to ruin our fun so early in the morning?"

He was getting a little frustrated. Don't get him wrong, he loved all his siblings, especially Bekah. But sometimes a man just needs a little bit of private time with his wife.

"Well, as I was trying to inform you before I was scarred for life by your PDA, Bonnie found a way to rid us of Silas, Tyler and his whole army. We are having family meeting downstairs. So if you would be so kind as to join us. " Klaus looked worried and unconsciously pulled Caroline a little bit closer to him.

"We'll be down in 10, get everyone."

"OK Nik and Caroline wear that cute blue top I bought you." That was Rebekah for you, she was thinking about fashion even in the most horrifying times.

After she got out, Caroline turned back to Klaus giving him her biggest smile. "Everything will be alright Nik, you'll see, Bonnie found a solution. Soon our family will be safe."

"I hope you are right my love I just don't know what would I do if something happened to you or Lizzie." He told her with so much worry in his voice but at the same time with so much love in his eyes.

When they finally got in the living room they were greeted with the usual sight. Preteens and teens were sitting around the living room, discussing something of apparently great importance to them. Viola, Emily, Grace and Sam were practicing magic. Bonnie decided that it was time for the kids to learn magic so that they could defend themselves. It also helped that all of her and Mikaelson's grimoares were scattered around the whole house, just waiting to be opened. Seconds later John and Lizzie came from somewhere in the house, both red in face, with Lizzi's eyes looking at her shoes. They took their seats with their cousins.

"Great we are all here now, I can start." Bonnie stood up from her place next to Kol and started speaking. "As you all Know, Silas is getting stronger by day, it didn't help that with him being the oldest witch on the planet he was already stronger than most of the witches to begin with. Also, Tyler's army is getting bigger and stronger so at this point in time we can do nothing about those two problems." Bonnie looked around the room, scanning the faces of her family for any reaction. Fortunately for her Damon was there too. "So what are you saying Witchy? That we can just sit and wait for our killers to come through the doors and start getting rid of us?"

"I will not allow it. You said you had an answer!" Klaus said furiously. "All my life I have been at least two steps ahead of my enemies. I won't lose now! " Caroline put her hand soothingly on his back, his tension and anger immediately receding. Kol brought Bonni's hand in his, giving her his support and love. "Nik, stop screaming at my wife and let her finish. Both of you." His eyes catching Damon's, sending him his silent warning. Even after all these years the Original and the oldest Salvatore still didn't see eye to eye with each other.

"You are right Klaus. There is no way for us to defeat them now. They are simply too strong even for our family. But there is a way. And that way leads to the past." They all looked dumbfounded at the petite witch, all eyes in the room staring at her. "Bonnie, what do you mean when you say past?" The eldest Original finally voicing his thoughts. "What I mean is, how familiar are you all with time travel spells? " "Bonnie the time travel spell is just a myth. And trust me I would know, I have travelled and lived with a Bennett witch for too many years to not to know mostly everything about spells and magic."

"Katherine is right." Said Rebekah "Although I did hear about a man who travelled back once. It was in the middle of the 16th century. A New World was discovered by Columbus and after his discovery all of the biggest European countries were trying to find a new source of wealth because the new lands weren't representing only land but an unimaginable source of new materials, food and gold. "

"Yes, yes Original Barbie we all know the history. Soon all of the european kings had their own little playground, what does it have with the time travel spell?" Damon asked with his usual smirk but was greeted with Rebekah's ice-cold glare. "I'm getting to it. And don't think that just because you are now my brother-in-law I won't hurt you. The bear traps are safely stored in the basement." She answered him with a smirk of her own, while all he could do was scoff. A whole room had a smile on their faces. Threatening Damon is sort of a sport in the Mikaelson family. "So to continue. Most of the land was occupied by the king of Spain, but he wanted the richest of them, a land that is now Mexico. The story of El Dorado is partially true, but the first to discover it was an Englishman, not a Spanish conquistador. So a king of Spain decided that, since the England didn't want to sell him or trade with him for Mayan land, and a war wasn't an option, he will find a witch that will give it to him. The only way for that was to go back in time so that a first flag on the Mayan land was a Spanish flag. He accomplished that and came back unharmed. The catch was that a time travel spell could be performed only once on each person, and a witch that would cast it could only cast it once but on unlimited number of people." During her storytelling everybody was sitting still and keeping quiet. Then Bonnie broke the silence.

"Now you all know what I'm planning to do. Somebody has to go to the past and stop Silas before he gets his powers back. The only question is who? " Everybody looked around the room. They all knew that they have to choose wisely because they can't be left unprotected in this time, and they have to take care of the children. Stefan spoke up. "I think that Caroline and Elena should go. They are the youngest and weaker than the rest of us. They can also infiltrate without a big problem because they are most trustworthy and therefore have a greater chance of earning our trust in the past. If we send an Original or Katherine it will be useless."

Klaus sat there next to Caroline, absorbed in his thoughts. If he let Caroline go back she will be safe, he won't have to protect her and she will be OK. But at the same time he couldn't part with her. How much did they really know about this spell? They only knew a story which could be real, but at the same time it could be just a legend after all Rebakah never said that the man came back to the future. His eyes drifted to Damon. The look in his eyes mirroring that in Klaus. Despite their differences, Klaus and Damon were very similar. Both looked down upon by their fathers, both keeping their siblings safe despite the pain they caused them, both helplessly in love with the women who were so much better than them. But at the same time both loved by those same beautiful women. They knew what they had to do. "The spell will be performed. But you have to make sure everything is safe for them and that no harm will come to them. Can you guarantee us that they will be able to come back and how?"

"You have my word Klaus, they are my best friends, I won't let anything happen to them. They will get back. I'll spell an opal necklace, it will bring them both back together with anyone go goes with them to the past. It is a spell specific charm. Thus it will only work for that one time travel spell I do that one time." With that being said Klaus stood from his seat pulling Caroline along. She followed him without a word, knowing his inner struggle, knowing that if the roles were reversed she would be just as scared for him.

A month has passed, and everyone was slowly going crazy. Everything was prepared for the spell, they just had to wait for a full moon which is tonight in just a few hours.

The main entrance was violently opened and a shocked Elijah came trough carrying a week body of one Kol Mikaelson. Bonnie rushed to them telling Elijah to put her husband on the couch. She slumped down next to him, holding his hand tighter than she ever thought possible, pleading him to open his mesmerizing dark brown eyes that she loved so much. Stefan and Klaus came in.

"What is going on here?" His eyes were looking at Kol's nearly lifeless body.

"Elijah, tell me now!"

"They are dead. Silas killed Elena and Damon, the only reason why Kol isn't dead yet is that he is an Original and few centuries older than them so it takes longer for the spell to take hold on him."

In the corner sat John with Lizzie, she immediately took hold of his hand trying to comfort him with her soothing touch and softly whispered words of better time. Bonnie's eyes were filled with tears, watching Kol's that were slowly opening.

"Well that was fun, remind me to never again go to the crazy witch's layer." He coughed, spitting blood, Bonnie quickly used Elijah's handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face. Her silent sobbing has now turned to full blown waterfall, blurring her vision.

"Everything will be OK Kol, I'll save you, just let me go get my grimoire, I won't let you die on me". She stood up to go to the bookshelves to collect her grimoire but a hand caught her carefully by her wrist. Kol pulled her back to him intertwiningtheir fingers and bringing them to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her warm caramel skin.

"Don't cry darling. And don't use your strength, you have to perform a time travel spell and it has to be done right. Remember that if it goes by as planed we are all going to be safe and sound because nothing of this will ever happened." Bonnie just gave him a little nod, whispering so that only he could hear.

"I love you Kol, forever." She placed a warm kiss on his cold but responsive lips.

"I love you too my beautiful little witch. Take care of yourself and our little angels." With that he closed his eyes and fell in a permanent peaceful sleep. Bonnie sat next to his dead body, not being able to part with him. Suddenly Katherine came running in the room.

"We are under attack! Tyler is here with his army along with Silas. They came to kill us all."

Klaus took hold of Caroline. "Take the children and Bonnie and go to our bedroom, wait till the full moon rises and do the spell, take the children to the past with you. That is the only way to keep them, Bonnie and yourself safe."

"Klaus be careful I don't know what I would do without you. "

"Hopefully you will never have to find out my love. Now go and take care of yourself and Lizzie." He kissed her, and she kissed him back with so much love but at the same time uncertainty.

"I love you Klaus." With that, she vampirespeed to gather round all nine children and Bonnie. They rushed to her and Nik's bedroom, locking the door and putting a protective spell around it.

"The moon is almost full, I'll start the spell." Caroline took hold of her daughter. The last thing they all heard were Silas' acid words "There is nothing you can do, it is over you all die tonight." In seconds the room was enveloped in bright light. Caroline felt a pull at her stomach, her last thoughts were on Nik and their goodbye kiss and then everything went black.


	3. Good morning future

Good morning future

It was a warm spring morning in Mystic Falls. A town embodied with supernatural beings such as vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. But this morning they weren't scattered around the town, waking up in their beds. No they were all in Mikaelson mansion discussing their latest opponents - The Five. In the big living room Kol and Damon were shouting at each other each with his own battle plan for the hunters. At the same time Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were rolling their eyes at the pair. Bonni's eyes drifted to the handsome original. She couldn't stand him and his cocky ways but she also couldn't deny that he was devilishly handsome. She shook her head. No bad Bonnie, he is your enemy. Well not right now he isn't, but he will be once you get rid of the Five. Elijah was standing in the corner of the room observing the circus that is his family. He couldn't help but smile, of course internally after all he was the moral, silent, grown up Original. Rebekah was absorbed in her nails trying to block the argument. On the other side of the room right by the window sat the Original hybrid. His eyes weren't set on the obnoxious pair of the childish couple arguing. He was staring at the beautiful blond girl. No, he corrected himself, woman. Because that is how he saw Caroline. He saw her as a woman, his gorgeous bright light which shined trough the darkness in his life. And then he looked beside her, just for a second. His eyes landed on his first successful hybrid sitting next to his love. My love? Did he really love her, and was she really his? He knew the answer to the first question. He did love her. And as for the second no, she wasn't his but that was a mistake he was going to fix as soon as possible. Caroline felt his burning eyes upon her and she scooted closer to Tyler. He wrapped his arm around her, smiling down at her. She returned his smile with a half-smile of her own. He never realised that it didn't quite reach her eyes. She couldn't help herself but to think at that precise moment how different his arm feels around her. How his embrace doesn't hold the same safety as Klaus' does. How his eyes just don't shine the right light or the colour. His brown eyes could never capture the same loving gaze that Klaus' beautiful blue irises could. He simply wasn't looking at her with love and lust she would always find in Klaus. "All I'm saying is that we just have to kill the hunters, and ask Witchy here to hocus-pocus us an amulet or whatever to keep the hallucinations away." Kol chuckled "You really are stupid Salvatore. Don't you think that in the last thousand years we would of thought of that? There is no way around the hallucinations and even your witch, even if she is a Bennett, can't do that spell because it just doesn't exist." His eyes went from Damon's to Bonni's. He stood locked to her forest green eyes. How come no one ever spotted her? She was a real beauty with her soft facial features and a petite built. He could already imagine his hands caressing down the gorgeous curve of her pert breasts, down across her narrow waist to her heated core. A promise land for sure. In that same moment a loud crack was heard in the hallway and everyone rushed there. Caroline was first to comprehend what they were looking at. There right before her eyes was an exact replica of herself standing next to Bonni's twin. They were surrounded by nine children who looked oddly familiar to her. There was a blond girl, no more than seventeen, holding hands with an eighteen year old boy who had an unruly midnight black hair and cerulean eyes. Suddenly, Bonni's twin started running towards them. She had never seen Bonnie run so fast. She jumped in Kol's arms hugging him so tightly to herself that there was no space left trough all length of their bodies. "Oh my God Kol, you are alive." She pulled her head from his neck, cupping his face in her hands. The shocked Original wrapped his arms around her waist, the same waist he was daydreaming five seconds ago. He looked deep into her bright teary eyes. She felt even better in his arms then he ever thought possible. "And was there a time, gorgeous, when I wasn't alive? Metaphorically speaking of course, because most of the people here aren't alive." Past Bonnie stood on the other side of the room looking dumbfounded. She looked between Kol and herself, her other self. But that wasn't possible, was it? "Bonnie I think we have some explaining to do before you can continue your reunion, don't you think?" Bonnie looked around the room, everyone was looking at her, still in Kol's arms, she saw her past self looking at them and gave her a little smile. "You are right Care, why don't we all go to the living room and we'll explain everything." She reluctantly distanced herself from Kol, his arms going after her, not wanting to lose her. Bonnie took two little girls by their hands and led them to the family room

In couple minutes everyone was seated waiting for the explanation. Caroline looked at her pastself seated next to Tyler, she remembered this time in her life very well. She saw the longing in her own eyes because Klaus was right like he always is. Small-town life and small-town boy wasn't enough for her, she wanted, needed genuine beauty and love. And there was only one man that could give that to her and he was seated in a chair between herself and past Caroline.

"So I can presume that you are Caroline and Bonnie, yes?" Spoke Elijah with his deep, strong voice.

"Yes."Caroline quickly answered, knowing that Bonnie was to engrossed in Kol to comprehend anything else.

"Allright. Then I have couple of questions. Why are you here Miss Forbes and who are the children?"

"We are here to stop Silas and Ty... and his accomplice. In the future Silas has regained his powers and is trying to kill us and our family." She carefully looked at him, his eyes looking more and more like saucers by minute, they still didn't catch her using "our"and not "my" family. "And what about the children Miss Forbes? Whose children are they?" Elijah asked looking more interested in the matter because of the two twin boys and a girl who sat between them. They looked like siblings and girl's eyes looks so familiar to him, like he had seen them somewhere and looked at them for a very long time. He just couldn't place them. "They are our children. Bonni's, Elena's, Bekah's and mine." At the last word she looked at her right at the blond girl sitting beside her. "What do you mean our children Caroline? How is it possible for us to have children? We are vampires, living dead. We can't get pregnant this is not Twilight." Rebekah asked bewildered. " Which one of them is mine?" This last question was not louder than a whisper. She looked around the room her eyes landing on a 14 year old green-eyed girl and a boy with blond hair. They were looking at her with wide eyes. Caroline smiled at her from across the table. For Rebekah it was blonde's first smile ever directed at her. "Grace and Charlie are yours." She pointed at the two children she was looking at just seconds before. „Who is the father?" The last question caused her to look back at Caroline. At her Question Stefan's jaw tightened. He between Bekah and future Caroline. He loved Elena, he really did. But there was always something that pulled him to Rebekah. He would sometimes find himself asking "What if?" What if Klaus never compelled him? Would he still be with Rebekah? More often than not the answer was yes. "I can't tell you who is their father, it would reveal to much of the future." Said Caroline carefully. " I can only tell you that yours are Charles and Grace. Bonnie has twin girls, Viola and Emily." At that she pointed at two youngest girls. Each had a ribbon in her chestnut hair. One had green and the other had purple ribbon. "Elena was first of us to have a child so John is the oldest. Those three, Maria, Samuel and William, are Elijah's children." Kol' smirked at his older brother."Who would have thought that you would be first of us to have children. I wonder who their mother is?" Elijah looked at his younger brother, asking himself the same question. Deep down in his heart he knew that there was only one woman in the whole world whom he would consider having family with. Sadly she wasn't here, and even though he knew that she was in New York now, like he knew where she was every day for the last five hundred years, he couldn't do anything about it.

"Well then we can presume that Blondie here is your daughter, right Blondie. Wow it is confusing to call you both Blondie, especially since you both look so similar. I got it. You are the original Blondie, so I'll call you, little one, Baby Blondie."

Lizzie and John started laughing. "It's Ok Damon, you call me that in the future too."

At that the whole room started laughing out loud. In that moment Tyler decided to cut in.

"At least we don't have doubts about Lizzie's father. Right Care. She is definitely my daughter because we are the only couple right now. " He looked around the room smiling. "Right Tyler." Caroline answered him with uncertainty. She didn't want her daughter to be Tyler's. She wanted her to be other man's daughter. A daughter of beautiful, strong man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. But Tyler was right, there was no way for her to be anyones daughter but his. Klaus' looked at Lizzie, Caroline's daughter. She looked just like her mother. Beautiful, strong, full of light. But her eyes were different. They weren't the same color like her mother's blue-green irises. They were sky blue. Is Tyler really her father? She looked nothing like him. A hope woke up in his dead heart. Is he her father? Him a blood thirsty original hybrid Klaus a father too such a beautiful creature? He looked up at Caroline that sat Next to Tyler. She wasn't listening to the conversation. She looked absorbed in her own thoughts. Thoughts of a seventeen year old girl who was now, unnoticed, looking between her mother and father, wishing that she could tell them the truth.

The evening came and it was decided that the time travelers were to stay at Mikaelson Mansion, so that they don't cause a commotion in town. At that being said, kids rushed to rooms that would be theirs in future. Unfortunately, since Caroline and bonnie were with them too, and they couldn't sleep in the rooms with their husbands, who didn't know that they were their husbands, they needed one more room.

"It's fine, I'll sleep in the room with twins. We'll be just fine." Bonnie took one last look at kol's and her's future room. It was right across the girls room. She felt relaxed and safe knowing that even though they can't be together now, in the future they will be. She will do everything in her power to ensure that Kol never leaves their family. With that Bonnie entered the girls room and closed the door.

"Mommy, why didn't you go with daddy tonight?" Violet's question caught her little of guard. "Because darling, in this point of time mommy and daddy aren't together, but they will be in couple of years." She kissed both her daughter's head and went to sleep on the couch.

Few hours later Kol came into the room. He knew he was the father of the twin girls. His heart warmed at the thought of having children with the petite witch. He came closer to the girls' bed and kissed them good night. Then he saw Bonnie lying on the uncomfortable sofa, partially covered with the thin blanket. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to his bed. Bonnie unconsciously put one arm around his neck and the other on his shirt holding tightly on the material. Kol laid her on his big soft bed and tucked her in.

"I love you Kol, forever." She whispered in her sleep. Kol kissed her on the forehead. "I think I love you too gorgeous." He went to the sofa in his room and fell asleep on it dreaming of the green-eyed woman and two caramel-skinned little girls.

Past Caroline went with Tyler to his house. Tyler wanted to spend the night with her. So they had sex. Tyler took both their clothes off of them and, without even checking her first, plunged inside her. She was unprepared like most of the times so it hurt, but he was used to it. She remembered only one time, couple weeks ago when she was really wet. That was the only time that she started their coupling and not Tyler. The only reason why she was wet was that hour earlier she was with Klaus. They were arguing about the cure and Elena, and he stood so close to her that she could smell him. His woodsy, earthy clean smell. He smelt like a man, not like the expensive perfumes that Tyler used. But like nature and grass. His smell alone aroused her more than anything Tyler ever did to her body, which truth be told wasn't much. The only pleasure that she experienced since he came back from breaking the sire bond was brought to her by herself with only Klaus on Her mind. His sky-blue eyes, his blood-red lips, his strong hands and long delicate fingers. She was lost in her daydream, completely forgetting the man pumping inside her. After couple of minutes Tyler came inside her, she never reached her climax. But still he got off of her, rolling on the other side of the bed. "Can you just imagine it Care, we have a daughter. Maybe we conceived her right now." She turned on her side, away from him. "We didn't. Future Caroline said that we would have to exchange big amount of blood for me to get pregnant." Tyler frowned at that. "You are right Care. Still I wonder how you got pregnant. Hybrid blood is lethal for vampires. Maybe Klaus gave us his blood. " Then he smirked "I can already see his face when we came to him asking for his blood so we could have a baby, he had to be furious. Don't you think so Care? Care?.."

"What… oh, yes Tyler of course, furious." But something was' adding up for Caroline. If Klaus fancied her, why would he give his blood so that she could have another man's child. Except if he gave his blood to her only when Klaus and her decided to have a baby. Klaus was the only hybrid that could have children with vampires, because his blood was the cure. Oh my God. Klaus is Lizzie's father. Him, not Tyler. She instantly felt happier. She has to speak to future Caroline about it, she has to know the truth. With that she fell asleep envisioning her future life full of genuine beauty in form of Klaus, and beautiful art they created in the form of their daughter.

**AN: I know this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to know are you still interested in reading my story? I'm curently writing a new chapter but the feedback isn't big so i don't know if i shoul continue this or not. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and folowing it. Please let me know if you are still interested.**


	4. The return of Katerina Petrova

**The return of Katerina Petrova **

In the next morning Caroline decided that it was time for her to talk with her future self. She woke up before dawn and quickly put on her clothes from last night. She glanced once more on Tyler. He was lying peacefully on the bed under the grey covers. Caroline tiptoed out of his room and his house. She took the shortcut from the Lockwood mansion to the Mikaelson residence. The whole way there she was thinking what will she ask? Whom will she ask herself or her daughter? What does Klaus think about everything? She saw him yesterday when Tyler blurted out that he was Lizzie's father. She saw his eyes they held such great sorrow, he was really devastated by the fact that she would have Tyler's baby. Before she knew it she was standing in front of his door, she raised her hand, preparing to knock on the door. They opened before she even had a chance to touch them. There in front of her stood a 10 year old boy with silk brown hair. It was Elijah's son. She just couldn't remember was he Samuel or William.

"Hay aunty Caroline. Why are you knocking? You never knock except when you forget your key. Did you forget it? I'm sure uncle Klaus knows where you put it, you know he always finds them." Samuel was looking at her with a confused face but still he was smiling at her. He couldn't comprehend why would his aunt knock on the door in her own house

"Why would Klaus know where I keep my keys? And I'm knocking because I'm visiting your uncle."

"Well uncle Klaus always says that you misplace your keys in your bag and even though you keep everything in perfect order you always lose your keys. And You shouldn't be knocking because uncle Klaus is your husb…"

"Sam. Go play in the backyard honey, will is there with Grace and Viola." Future Caroline came to the door. She didn't want her pastself to learn about her future from her nephew.

"OK aunty Caroline, bye aunty Caroline." He waved to past Caroline and she returned the gesture with a big smile. "Bye Sam."

Future Caroline decided that it was time for past Caroline to learn about her future.

"Caroline, come with me. We have a lot to discuss."

Half an hour later past Caroline confirmed her suspicions. Lizzie was indeed Klaus' daughter and she couldn't be happier. Her future was perfect. She learned that she and Klaus have travelled all around the world. All of her dreams came true.

"I know right now it is a lot to process. But you have to understand that I was in your place once and I know whom you'll choose." Caroline looked at her. She also knew her choice. But what about her friends, will they accept the choice she made? Besides, wasn't she going against some very serious laws of time traveling by telling her this?

"I just want to know how it all started, for you I mean. Because with you telling me this you are changing the future, it couldn't be allowed."

"I'm not changing anything. Well not much just accelerating the inevitable for couple of months."

„How did I choose Klaus? I love Tyler, I couldn't betray him ever." She loved him. Did she? Were there more then one kind of love. She knew that she felt deeply for him it's just that every time Klaus even looked at her she felt more loved then she ever felt with Tyler.

„you think you love him and you do. The thing is that is not the love you want, it's not the love you envisioned when you were little. Our love for Tyler was never more than teenage infatuation, a test, so that we could recognize our true love. Klaus is your soul mate." Future Caroline understood her past self suspicious. Heck, she had them herself many years ago. The difference between Tyler and Klaus wasn't only the love she felt for Klaus, which was greater than anything she ever felt or ever will feel. But there was also a feeling of safety. Caroline knew that the turning point in their relationship was the moment Klaus saved her from hunter Alaric. It was the first time they touched properly, not just a kiss on the hand. She still remembered the feeling of his strong, safe hands around her. His warm breath whispering words of safety and security in her ear. His large, soft hand falling from her lips to her neck so gently she felt shivers running through her. And finally his concerned voice telling her to go hide herself and wait till it's safe. Yes she remembered clear as day the turning point of her life. She just has to explain it to this Caroline so that she wouldn't waste such important time on meaningless things.

„Look there is one thing we never told you about the vampire pregnancies. The blood bond isn't enough. The blood has to be exchanged with your one true love. A soul mate, your other half. "

„How do you know that?"

„Because, Bonnie found a way for Elena to have children because she wanted them more than anything in the world. John's father is Damon, as you could already guess. But it wasn't supposed to be that way. In three months Elena and Stefan will get back together because everyone thinks her love for Damon was a side effect of their sire bond. It wasn't. In four years, Bonnie will find a way for vampires to get pregnant. So you see. Elena wanted a baby… a baby with Stefan."

Bonnie was driving to the Mikaelsons. She kept thinking about the embrace between her past self and Kol. She knew her kids were Kol's, there was no doubt in it. They both had his mischievous grin and soft brown hair. Is that her future? She could see she was happy, she obviously had beautiful children and a man who loved her. Before she realized she was going through the doors of the mansion. Cheerful childlike voices were heard from kitchen. Not being able to stop her curiosity her legs brought her to the kitchen doorstep. She stood there, her eyes widely looking at the sight before her. Future Bonnie was cooking by the stove. She expertly flipped the pancakes. When did she learn that? She never learned how to cook, she always burned everything. The twins were sitting at the kitchen island. Eating their bacon, waffles, eggs and now what looked like warm fluffy pancakes.

Suddenly warm, masculine hands circled her waist bringing her back in contact with strong, hard but still warm chest. A sweet smell enveloped her surroundings. Then a warm voice traveled to her ears.

"A sight to behold, don't you think darling? Look how happy they all are. Look how happy you are."

Bonnie was tentatively listening him, he was right. Her future self looked happier than she ever felt in her whole life. But she couldn't falter now. She had an assignment and it involves Silas. Besides she has to help Jeremy. She pulled herself from the warm embrace, the hardest thing she ever did but she shouldn't, couldn't analyze it now. She turned around and pushed him away from her.

"Maybe I don't want this. Yes that's right. I don't want this! Who's to say you didn't compel me? I would never be with a vampire by my own accord, much less with an original." She was screaming at him now. She was angry, but so was he. Still, she looked more beautiful to him than anyone he had ever seen.

"We both know I didn't compel you to do anything. This could all be ours, it will be ours Bonnie." He turned around and ran from the house with vampire speed, silently adding in his head. "Because I don't know if I could live without you now that I know I could have you."

"So you are saying we are meant to be together? He is a monster! An evil monster who tried to kill my friends! He almost ruined my relationship with Tyler." Past Caroline tried to reason with her past self, but she couldn't even make herself believe that.

"No Caroline, you are wrong. Yes he did all those things to Elena, bud did he ever do anything to you personally. Did he ever hurt you, offended you? No he didn't only thing he ever did to you was care for you when no one did, saved you when no one else wanted to. Told you you are beautiful when no one not even you acknowledged it. Picked you up when you were at your lowest. He is everything but not a monster, not to me or to his family. And I'm most certain not to you even if you try to deny it." Future Caroline was furious, but she knew her past feelings and understood them. Still she felt guilty for ever feeling those things for Klaus.

With that, past Caroline ran to the woods more confused then ever.

"So Blondie, care to explain why there is two of you? I'm hurt I always presumed that doppelgänger was my part not yours." Future Caroline looked to her right and smirked.

"Hello Katherine, came to wreck new havoc to the town, or just visiting?"

Katherine approached her in her new gorgeous Gucci stilettos.

"Well I haven't decided yet, care to help me?"

Caroline ran to the middle of the woods. She looked around herself and found the place awfully familiar. And then she realized, this is the place she kissed Klaus thinking he was Tyler. She found herself thinking about the kiss. She should have known it wasn't Tyler the moment his arms embraced her. He held her like she was his most prized possession, his everything.

"Hello love." She turned around to the voice that sounded too familiar.

"Of course I'll help you, after all we are family." Katherine's eyes narrowed at the blonde's words.

"since when are we family Blondie? I don't recall ever being related to you what so ever. "

"Oh, Katherine darling, I never said we are related. But we are family, family trough marriage. So what's up sis-in-law?" Caroline looked at her through her eye lashes, her wicked grin on her face. She didn't live with Klaus for over 30 years for nothing.

"What do you mean marriage, I was never married. To complicated for me."

"But you will Katerina. " The doppelgänger turned to look at the sophisticated original that is Elijah. Her breath caught in her throat. He still looked as handsome as ever. His Armani suit fitting him like a glove. His soft hair carefully combed in that sexy way that always made her want to run her hands trough his soft locks.

"You'll marry me, and we'll have children. I think It's time for you to meet them. Maria, boys" he looked her straight in the eyes "your darling mother is here."

In the woods Caroline was staring in oh so familiar eyes. But they weren't the warm brown she grew to like. No they were ice cold.

"Tyler don't call me that, you know I don't like when you call me those names." She looked down to the ground as he stepped closer and closer to her till he had her pinned to the three.

"What names Caroline. Is it love, sweetheart, darling? Why can't I call you that? After all you are my girlfriend are you not? Are those names reserved only for him? "

Yes, she wanted to answer him, those names are only his for her to call her like that. They are only fitted for his silky accent to pronounce them and his soft lips to shape them. But she couldn't tell that to Tyler he was already angry enough.

"Tell me Caroline are you his?"

Yes she thought, but "No" was her answer. She started thinking about what her heart wanted, and what her mind told her to want. Her heart yearned for the light blue, loving eyes. She gasped, blocking Tyler for the moment, oh God, she was in love with him. She was desperately in love with gorgeous blue eyed dimpled man of her dreams, her future.

"You are lying Caroline I can see it in your eyes. You want to know how I found out? " His eyes were burning into hers. "I found out this morning when I kissed you. You called me Klaus and told me to come back to bed. That is the reason you didn't find me in bed this morning."His grip on ger arms was getting stronger, his right arm reaching to her throat. He grabbed her neck and pushed her head violently into the tree. The splinters lodging into her skull disabling her to heal. She cried out loud.

"Tyler you're hurting me, please stop!"

"I won't stop. And to think you made me feel guilty for sleeping with Haley once when I was breaking the bond. And all that time you were keeping his bed warm."

She gasped, his hand breaking her right arm above the elbow. "I never cheated on you Tyler, I never even slept with him. But we are through. This is one too many. You cheated to me and hurt me too many times." Tyler's eyes turned yellow, his hybrid fangs elongated. Caroline's eyes opened wide, she knew what was coming, she has seen this look too many times not to know. In a second Tyler bit her. But he didn't stop there. He bit her repeatedly on various places on her body. The werewolf venom spreading trough her body from her neck, arms legs, torso and even tights. Tyler pushed her once more into the tree, she slumped down with unshed tears in her eyes. Her throat was so coarse she couldn't even speak.

"Now we'll see Caroline does he really care about you. What do you think Caroline, will he be here on time, will he even come for you? Enjoy your day love, it might be your last."

Tyler ran away from her, crazy smile plastered on his face. Caroline fell further to the ground. She was weak, so weak her eyes started to close on their own accord. The last thing on her mind was Klaus with his dimpled smile and sky-blue eyes. She saw him and smiled. So the hallucinations have already started. "I knew you'll come Klaus you always do, even if it is just a mind trick." Her eyes started closing and her last words were a whispered "I love you Klaus." Then darkness absorbed her.

A/N: sorry for the delay, I had important exams last week and today. Anyhow, What do you think? Will Klaus be there on time and what will happen to Tyler? And what about Kalijah? I know they are supporting characters but they have interesting chemistry. Thank you for reading. Review.


	5. Open your cards

**A/N: Hello dear readers! First of all I would like to send a big thank you to all of you who have favourited, followed and especially reviewed my story. You made me so happy. Secondly. Here Is the new chapter and I'm really proud of this especially because of the Silas subplot (I sort of decided that after the revealing of Silas my story will be AU). Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy**

Open your cards

Klaus was sitting in his art studio. He was sitting behind the canvas, his hand holding a brush with bright, sunny colored tip. Light strokes of his hand were transferring the color on the painting. His eyes focused but soft. He was painting a picture. Her portrait. Even though he tried more times than he could count, he never succeeded in capturing her light, her essence. He threw the brush against the wall. He was frustrated and needed to wind up. He decided to go for a walk through the woods and like many times before he subconsciously came to more then familiar spot in the woods. It was a spot where he had first kissed Caroline. Granted he wasn't in his own body but still it counted for something. He could still feel her soft skin under his hands, taste the sweet flavor of her mouth, smell her addictive perfume and her mouth-watering blood. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

Blood?

There was no blood that time, the only time he had ever smelled her blood was when he saved her from Alaric. But the scent was growing stronger and he was able to locate it's origin in no time.

There on the dirty ground was his Caroline lying unconscious. "Caroline!" He ran to her faster then he had ever ran and fell to his knees when he got to her. He scooped her in his arms and took a moment to look at her. Her body was bitten several times. Hybrid bites.

"Sweetheart wake up. Come on love open your eyes." He pushed his sleeve from his wrist and with his Hybrid teeth bit into it. He took Caroline's head and pulled her closer to his wrist. His blood started pouring into her mouth, her lips were smeared with his blood. "Come on Caroline bite. Please sweetheart, I don't know what to do without you. Please Caroline."

Out of nowhere her fangs dropped and she bit into his wrist. Her survival instincts prevailed and she started to pull his blood from his veins.

"That's it love. Have at it." A genuine smile appeared on his face and a single tear fell from his glossy eyes. Caroline pulled away from him, her wound starting to heal.

"Klaus, you came." She smiled with heavy eyelids. "Of course I did love. I'll always come to you. I'll come for you." He put a small, loving kiss in her hair and she snuggled into him.

"I was so scared Klaus. He was angry and wild. He pushed me on the tree and I tried to defend myself. But..but he's a hybrid. He's stronger than me and then he..he bit me and it hurt. It hurt so much Klaus and I…I…."

"Shhh sweetheart. You'll be fine, I'm here now. It's me, it's safe." He repeated the words he said to her not so long ago."Let's go home love, I'll take care of you."

With that he kissed her temple and scooped her up in his arms. He started slowly walking to his house. He loved the feel of her in his arms, but he hated the way she ended up in his embrace. He knew of whom she was talking about. He killed his other hybrids, there was only one left.

The mutt.

How dare he not only touch his Caroline but hurt her and leave her dying in the woods. He'll kill him with his bare hands the next time he crosses his path. No one hurts his light and gets away with it.

Caroline was holding his shirt tightly in her hands, afraid of letting go, afraid that this was just another hallucination. She needed to feel him, smell him, make sure he is with her, holding her. Her head settled next to his neck, her nose buried in it. They both enjoyed the feeling. Klaus could feel her hot breath upon his skin. He knew that from now on he'll keep her safe and she'll be his to hold, to take care of, to love her.

He got into his house and up to his bedroom. He laid her in his bed and put the covers on her. He turned to take a seat in the chair in the corner but a soft hand caught his wrist and stopped him.

"Stay."

Was the only thing she needed to say for him to get into the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. He embraced her tighter and she put her hands around his shoulders, the soft, rhythmical beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. He stayed with her all afternoon and night content with the fact that she was safe and sleeping in his arms .

Downstairs stood Katherine and Elijah with their children. They were so absorbed in their situation they newer acknowledged the hybrid taking the blonde into his room. Katherine stood in the middle of the room bewildered. She was staring in Elijah, then the three kids standing between them, then Elijah again.

"Very funny Elijah. I have to say this is new. Where did you ever find these kids, they look so much like you I'd almost believe you if I didn't know for a fact that vampires just can't procreate." She nearly yelled at him, her eyes wide but there was something in them. He just couldn't decipher what it was. Was it doubt, fear…hope even. Nevertheless he composed himself. He had to tell her everything. All right, maybe not everything. He could stay silent about his feelings for her. But he had to make her believe him and their children.

"Mom, dad is telling you the truth. We are your children from future. We came with aunt Bonnie and aunt Caroline because the future is very dangerous. And you just couldn't protect us there anymore."

Maria was happy to see her mother. When she first came to the past she was saddened by the fact that only her mother wasn't there to welcome them. Her little brothers looked at their mother. Will decided to go to her and hug her and Sam wasn't that far behind. "Mommy please stay with us." Said Sam. "Please mommy we miss you." William told her while the boys hugged her by her waist.

The moment they came crushing at her she instinctively hugged them back. Tears fell from her eyes and she whipped them away. Hundreds of years without emotions. The last time she ever felt something was with Stefan and Damon. But even that didn't feel like this. If she were honest with herself, the last time she really felt something was 1492. She felt love and loved by the very same man that stood in front of her now. She believed them, she believed him. She knew these were her children but that didn't mean she will change her ways towards Elijah. She will never ever be weak, little Katerina Petrova. She will never love like she did then. She motioned for Maria to come to her. Her daughter rushed into her mother's arms two girls hugging and shading the tears of joy.

Elijah stood there by the door and watched the family, his family. He knew everything will be all right if only Katerina accepted his love for her. Because he knew now, there was still Katerina there deep down inside Katherine. There was still that gentle, caring, loving girl inside the strong willed, emotionless woman. But also he knew that no matter what, no matter which personality prevailed in that moment he knew that this was his soul mate his love. Now only thing he had to do was make her believe in love again.

Professor Shane was a man like many other. He liked history and loved old stories. That is the reason he joined the occult, the idea of existence of magic was too attractive to pass, so with little effort he came in contact with an old witch. Her blood line was old, strong, powerful. There were only three blood lines older then hers. Those their blood lines were pure, white magic and her's was dark. The blood lines represented the four elements. Earth, fire, water and air. Although if you ever ask a witch about white and dark magic they will tell you that all magic is good even if you sometimes disturb the balance of nature, after all nature has its own ways of straightening things. The difference is in persons spirit or aura if you will. The Altar family simply had dark spirit so trough history they were characterized as genuine dark witches. Their blood line drew power from water mostly, because that was their element. The witch, Maura Altar, was the same witch Shane spoke too. She told him a story of her family which was very brief, they never did much, they were always in shadows. Then she told him a story about the white witches. The witches of earth, fire and air.

"Professor may I come in?" Shane was brought from his thoughts by non other than Bonnie Bennett.

"Of course Bonnie it is always a pleasure to see you. How can I help you?" He looked at her with great interest, she was very important to him, the main link in his chain but also the weakest. He knew he has to work fast because she will soon find out about his plan. He especially didn't like that she spent so much time with the originals. He despised them especially the young Kol, well young if you compare him to his brothers, the man was turning 1030 something this year.

"Well I was wondering if you could lend me your grimoire." She spoke silently but was still strong willed.

"Of course dear, after all they are all here for you. Come here." He stood up and went to the bookshelf filled with old books, grimoire. He spread his arms and said. "Pick whichever you want."

"That is kind of you." He smiled "But I don't want any of them." His smile wavered.

"You don't? I'm afraid, sweetheart, I don't have other grimoire except those that are here."

Bonnie shivered, but it was not the kind of arousing sweet tingling she felt when Kol called her sweetheart. No this shiver was cold and it was freezing her bones. "I want the old one. The one you keep in your desk. You told me once it was the oldest grimoire in the world. You also told me it was enchanted so no one could open it. I would like to try. Maybe there is something that could help us find the cure."

He stood there thinking. If she got her hands on it she will find out about her part in the spell, but still she was the only person that could open it. He had to give it to her eventually if he wanted for her to perform the spell. He could turn this in his favor. Yes that is it. He'll explain everything to her, lure her in his trap and before she even realized what was happening, he'll have her in his hands to do with her as he pleases.

"So you saw that. Very well Bonnie dear I'll give it to you. But. You have to read it carefully. There are things in here that include your bloodline. Your bloodline is one of the oldest in the world. You have to keep your mind opened because the cure is here, but it doesn't come without some sacrifices. Are you ready to make them?"

He took the book from his desk drawer and gave it to her. She stood there for couple of minutes. The storm of thoughts running through her head .

"Yes, I'll do anything to save my friends and family." He smirked. "I know you will. I have great expectations from you Bonnie Bennett. I know you will be the one to solve the mystery."

"OK. Goodbye professor, I'll see you later." Bonnie swiftly abandoned his office and hurried to the Mikaelson mansion. She knew something was wrong. She had to get her hands on that grimoire and now she had it. Her conversation with Kol was on the replay all day long.

She couldn't denay she felt something for him. Something strong. She knew there was a possibility for them to have children. Two little girls. She knew them only for a day but she fell in love with them at the first sight.

Still, how could she go against her beliefs? Vampires and witches just don't go well together so why should they be an exception? The questions filled her head and in no time she was parking in front of the Mikaelson mansion. She looked up and saw him standing there. Kol was casually leaning against the front doors, smiling at her with his perfect lips. Come on Bonnie woman up. You can't avoid him forever. Can she? No you can't. She unbuckled her safety belt, got out of the car and started walking towards her future.

Professor Shane sat behind his desk after Bonnie left his office. She will help him gain power, true magical power, the greatest one there was, is or ever will be. He remembered now more clearly what Maura told him. Three families with magical blood, one of fire, one of air and one of earth. They came in contact with great evil. The first Altar who was drunk on power. With their combined forces they managed to defeat him. Soon they realized that they had to unite their powers if they ever come in contact with such big evil. They saw a way to bind the families' trough marriage. The Bennett patriarch had a daughter with forest green eyes and chocolate complexion while the Solan's had a son with fiery nature. So the Bennetts and Solans were now a family. The young pair had two daughters. They were to marry an air son each. But the future held different cards. Each daughter married village man and left the same village. Only one practiced magic, the other decided to live normal life. One day the husband was injured during the hunt. He knew his end was near so he asked his beloved wife to perform a spell to preserve his powers for the future. He told her that there will be time when their descendants will need his power but they will have to be careful with them. One will have the heart of light, while the other will have the heart of darkness. The outcome will depend on the one that gains the powers. His wife did as he said and stored all his powers in a stone. A beautiful green Peridot. He died on her arms.

In the next couple of days the woman, Ayanna, buried her loving husband Silas in the soft ground. Her best friend, Esther, held her hand. Only one of her daughters came to the funeral. Caring Amy. She held her mother's hand and wept. Ayanna never told anyone about Silas' powers being preserved but still two families knew. One of light and air and one of darkness and water. Esther and Ayanna knew that they couldn't finish the bonding of three elements because their children didn't love each other and the women didn't want them to live in misery. A year later the youngest of the Mikaelsons died and with him died the possibility of uniting the three elements. His mother turned his siblings into monsters out of desperation. Still they kept their light deep inside. Ayanna knew that the binding of the elements had to be completed, so she put a spell on the family and the with that on the new species. They won't be able to procreate until they find their other half. Only then will they be able to conceive a new life and finish fulfill the promise their ancestors gave. There will once be children who will possess the power of all four elements. Three will be inherited and the fourth will be taken by their parent from their greatest enemy.

Yes, the time has come to take what was rightfully his. If his ancestor hadn't abandoned magic he would now possess the power of the Bennett line. But no. Stupid Lina had to want a normal life, her sister Amy decided to have both. He was only happy about one thing. Without the possibility of children born out of all three blood lines Bennet, Solan and Mikaelson, there was no way they could defeat him. He will have Silas' powers which will awaken his Bennett magic. He only needed Bonnie to transfer the power to him willingly and he'll have it all. The only thing that could get in his way was the fact that Bonnie could still have a child with a Mikaelson. But there was no way that will happened. The oldest, Finn, was dead. The compassionate Elijah only had eyes for the older doppelgänger. Klaus was under the blond baby vampire's spell, he would do anything for her. And that will come handy to Shane when he needed to get rid of the almighty hybrid. And last and least there was Kol. Unpredictable, fiery playboy. But Ayanna'y spell clearly said that they would have to be soul mates to have children. And honestly what would a young, innocent, vampire hating Bennet witch ever see in the rash and violent Original. Nothing. His plan was bulletproof, safe.

Or so he thought.


	6. And so it begins

**AN:** I would like to send a big thenks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. Cyber brownies and kisses to all of you.

Just wanted to say one more thing. The vampire Diaries season 4 episode 10. Kennett eyesex! I couldn't belive it, I fell in love with them all over again. Such great chemistry, they would be perfect for each other.

Now that that has been cleared, enjoy in new chapter, it's longer than others.

** And so it begins**

Caroline stirred in her sleep. She started waking up and was still in the land in between the dream and reality. She still remembered her dream. She was chased by a wolf with dark fur. He was angry bloodthirsty, she had nowhere to go. Out of nowhere a big white wolf appeared. He was bigger than a dark wolf and chased him away. Then the wolf began approaching Caroline. Its eyes were blue and he stood right in front of her. She drew her hand trough his warm thick fur and the wolf snuggled into her neck. Then the dream changed. She was running again this time trough the building she has never been before. She turned around the corner and suddenly two arms sneaked around her. One around her waist and the other around her chest. She couldn't recognize the person that held her so tight it was humanly impossible and yet she felt safe, more safe than she ever felt in her whole life. By the end of her dream she forgot everything about in. the only thing left was the lingering smell of the man, she concluded it was a man that was holding her, his arms were strong and he felt like home. She slowly opened her eyes. Sunrays were blinding her while her eyes haven't yet accustomed to the light. She realized she wasn't in her own bed and that there was a solid body lying next to her. She looked up and was met by Klaus' peaceful face, he was still sleeping, holding her as if she was his most prized possession. In that moment the memories from the day before started to come to her. Her talk with her futureself…running…Tyler…woods…Tyler biting her, breaking her bones…and then light…Klaus… he came to save her, feed her his blood, hold her and take care of her. Caroline smiled to herself. Her walls have started to come down. She knew they had a future together a daughter. They will be happy together. She looked up to see Klaus again, his serene face, his curly, sandy hair, his lush, blood-red lips. Caroline concluded she loved to be in Klaus' arms in the morning. She could imagine waking up to him every morning.

"You know love, it's not polite to stare." Klaus' voice woke her up from her daydream,his eyes still closed and his arms pulling her closer to him.

"And it is polite when you do it, because you are the almighty Original?" Caroline couldn't help herself, she loved their little banter and she knew he liked it too.

"Love I don't stare at you, I admire you." He said cheeky, but she couldn't help herself to hear a little bit of truth in it. Caroline blushed a little at his words.

Klaus chuckled lightly at her shyness. He decided he loved waking up next to her, holding her. He was brought back from his thoughts by her childlike, broken whisper.

"Thank you for saving me, again." She avoided looking him in the eyes. She was scared of the fact that he affected her so much. Just his presence brought her relief. Yes, she decided to let him in, still that didn't mean she wasn't scared of it, scared of being hurt again like any other time she opened to someone.

"You are welcome sweetheart. I told you I always come for you and I mean it."

He really did mean it, yesterday was the worst day of his life, when he saw her on the forest floor lying unconscious with hybrid bites all around her body he was more scared than ever. He instantly remembered Henrik and his lifeless body in his arms. He knew that Caroline's death would erase the last traces of humanity he had left. He would turn in a real, ruthless beast. He sat up on the bed pulling Caroline with him. He remembered the bites, he had to make sure she healed so he started to roam her body with his hands. He didn't realize the effect it ad on her while his only thoughts were of her being safe, if she didn't heal completely he would give her more of his blood.

"Klaus what are you doing?"Caroline's breath was ragged and the last one sounded more like a moan than anything else. It brought Klaus back from his daze. He realized what he was doing and while it looked innocent in the first place it turned into something they weren't ready for. Yet, he reminded himself, they weren't ready yet, but they will be.

"Sorry Caroline I was just checking up for the bites. If you don't heal completely it could affect you later." His hands remained on her bare waist and tight.

"Oh. I guess you are right. Couldn't you just give me more of your blood, just to be sure?" They both knew she was right, but at the same time they wanted to feel the other. To make sure this was really happening.

"Of course love, I just wanted to make sure. It didn't look god yesterday, you healed slower than you should." He looked past her not wanting to look he in the eyes.

"I did look awful, didn't I?" She looked for his eyes but they weren't looking at her. She saw sadness and hurt in them. She brought her right hand on his left cheek. His stubble was tickling her palm, her thumb slowly ascending toward his left temple near his beautiful eyes. Klaus' left arm encircled her waist again, while the other settled in her soft, golden locks. Without realizing it their eyes locked and they started getting closer and closer. Their lips just inches apart one of them jus had to make a final push. Caroline closed her eyes in expectation and Klaus's eyes descended towards her inviting lips. They both felt the lightess of touches, their lust for each other reached it's boiling point.

And then they heard a crash, accompanied with several well chosen words of their favorite witch. They both sighed. "Wrong time sweetheart. Come, we better save Kol before the witch kills him."

He pulled her from her daze and she went after him, still holding his hand. She didn't even make effort to correct his mistake and tell him that the witch had a name.

There was only one thought running in her head.

"Wrong time sweetheart." He said. Well at least it was right equipment and place this time around.

KCKCKCKC

Downstairs Bonnie was throwing vases at Kol. He tried to kiss her yet again. She refused to acknowledge her attraction for him, her hatred for vampires disabled her in it.

"Oh, come on darling. It was just a little kiss, no wrong done." He smirked. She calmed a little.

"Besides darling can you honestly tell me you didn't enjoy it?" His eyes looking at her with such fire and lust she never saw directed at her. She got even more furious at him, at herself for feeling those things. So she gave him an aneurism which brought him to his knees in a second. Klaus and Caroline came into the room. Caroline still bewildered from the events transpiring in Klaus' bedroom, in his bed. Klaus looked awfully amused by the scene. "Well little brother, looks like you finaly found your match. Lovely to see you Bonnie, as always."

At Klaus' words Bonnie lifted the aneurism from Kol. He vas still lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Just as Bonnie was about to respond to Klaus, future Bonnie and Caroline came into the room.

"We have to talk, gather everyone in living room in the next 20 minutes." Said future Bonnie to Klaus, her hands clutching the old, worn leather book. Her face serious and scared.

"I will." Was Klaus' only reply, he has never seen the witch so serious and scared. The future Caroline looked the same, which worried him even more. He left the room for his study. He had to call his brothers and the Salvatores.

Caroline sat in the armchair across of her pastself, both Bonnies sat on the couch across from the fireplace. Kol stood up, his head still pounding.

Future Caroline looked at Kol and smiled wickedly. "Looks like she got you good."

"It' nothing, no great harm done." He answered to Caroline then looked at both Bonnies. "And I'll get you for that don't think otherwise." Future Caroline laughed out loud. "Of course you will Kol. Well Bonnie looks like no matter what you always end your discussions with Kol the same way. Him with aneurism and you… well looks like it is still too early for them to get to the pinning to the wall part."

Kol smiled from ear to ear, he was pleased by the newfound information. Future Bonnie smiled too, while the past Bonnie just lowered her head and blushed innocently.

"Where are the kids?" Asked past Caroline.

"Damon and Elena took them to your mom's house. We put a protective spell around your property so that only us can go there. With the house being your mom's, therefore it is owned by a human, no vampire can get in it, neither any other person, we used the kid's blood to enable only their relatives to get in the house. They are safe"

Caroline nodded at future Bonni's words. At least her daughter was safe and sound. Her daughter. Their daughter, Klaus' and hers, it was still hard to comprehend but at the same time it filled her with unimaginable joy.

KCKCKCKC

Half an hour later and everyone was seated in the Mikaelson's livingroom.

Damon had his arms protectively wrapped around Elena. Even after finding out about his future and it being related to the originals he still didn't trust them. Rebakah and Stefan were looking at each other secretly, both trying to avoid the gaze of the other. They were both still heartbroken, him over Elena and her over Matt. Non the less they couldn't deny the attraction between them. More time then not, Stefan was thinking about the 20s and the happiness he felt then with Rebekah. He decided that he will do everything in his power to feel it again.

Elijah stood by the armchair in which Katherine sat. she still didn't allow him to come closer to her. He knew she was paranoid but he couldn't blame her, so was he. Couple centuries of being hunted does that to you. But he will change her mind and it will be soon.

"OK. So I called you here because in the last three days we haven't spoken about the reason why we are here. We know that you are surprised and curious about the children and your future but we have to make sure there is no threat for us when we go back to the future. " Bonnie told them from her spot next to Kol. She could feel her pastself's jealous eyes on her but she ignored it.

"As I was saying Silas has awakened in our time, or better jet his powers have been transferred to Shane. It was my fault it happened but at the time he seemed nice and I lost my magic. He helped me." She casted her eyes on the floor. She felt a warm arm on her shoulder. Future Caroline was supporting her. She saw sadness in her eyes.

"I still can't believe Shane did all that. He seems so trustworthy. Just today I was in his office and he…"

"You went to his office? Why the hell would you go to his office Bonnie? You know how dangerous he is! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Kol screamed. He couldn't understand the little witch. He was afraid for her safety more than he was ever afraid of anything.

Bonnie was furious. "I don't have to ask for your permission Kol! You are not my father."

"I am your husband and I have every right in the world." He stood up from his seat and they started getting closer to each other. Every person in the room looked at them, afraid of both of them and what they could do to them.

"My husband? You are not my husband Kol, no matter what you heard about the future. And you never will be if I get a say in it. I hate you!" She answered him without thinking.

Kol looked hurt. His anger abandoning him only to be replaced with sadness in his eyes.

"You are right Bonnie. I'm not and I never will be. So you can do whatever you please with yourself don't' mind me." He walked past her to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out an entire bottle of scotch. He went up the stairs to his room. The last thing all of them heard was the slamming of the door and glass breaking.

"It'll be alright, he just has to calm down." Future Bonnie said looking at her pastself.

"I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking straight…"

"It's Ok, it happens all the time, he is just too temperamental. Come here and tell me what did Shane give you?"

Both Bonnies sat on the couch and the past bonnie started talking.

"He gave me a grimoire. He said it was an oldest grimoire in the world but it couldn't be opened." She took the leather book from her bag and handed it to future Bonnie.

"Oh my God. I can't belive you did this. He never gave it to me. This is great, the history is already changing."

"Oh for crying out loud. Witchy from the future could you explain to us why is this cookbook so important, and original Witchy stop doing insane things, like going to the freaky professor by your self. It is not god for you or us, who knows what the littlest original will do I this state."

Both Bonnies and Elena looked at Damon with a killing look in their eyes. He just smirked and brought his glass of bourbon to his mouth.

"As I was saying… This is not just a grimoire, it is a history book about the origin of the witches." Future Bonnie continued. "The witches are not just servants of nature they are nature. They use nature's elements to enhance their powers. Thousand years ago there were four Original witches. First one was Esther as you already know. She is the mother of Original vampires. But there were three more." Everyone looked at her in amazement. The originals were deep in thought until Rebekah spoke.

"You don't know what you are saying witch. If there were more original whitches we would know. In case you haven't noticed we lived with one."

"Actually you lived with two. Ayanna was also an original witch and her element was earth, while your mother's was air."

"Then why don't we know about this?" Rebekah was frustrated. She knew all about the witches, she was one of them.

"If you'll just let me continue. Then you can interrupt as much as you want." Rebakah glared at future Bonnie but settled down. Stefan took her hand and gently pulled her down next to him. The touch surprised Rebekah and she complied. No one noticed that Stefan never released her hand trough the whole evening.

"To continue. The original witches were lords of the four elements. Earth, water, fire and air. Fire was Silas' element while the masters of water were the Altars. The four witches shared their powers with each other until one day the Altar witch decided she wanted all powers for herself. There was a battle and she lost because the Mikaelsons, Solans and Bennetts joined their forces. They realized that it was important to combine the powers into one witch. So they decided to do it."

"You are saying that thee is a witch that can control all four elements, the most powerful witch of all." Elijah's calm voice cut the tension in the room.

"Yes. All though there is a problem, I never learned who it was. I got only parts of the book in my time, and it was opened, couple of pages were ripped out. The only thing I know is that there has to be a descendant of all fur lines, or a descendant of at least three and then he can take the final element. Water. Still there was no evidence of that descendant ever existing. No one knows whether Silas had an offspring, or if there was a child of at least two lines, The Altars are obviously out of question because they didn't get along with the rest. You are Esther's children and you didn't have children as far as I know. Well until the future. The only known direct descendants of at least two original blood lines are my and Kol's daughters."

"So you are saying that those little girls can defeat Shane? What about Silas? Didn't you tell us he is evil? And what about the cure?" Klaus spoke out loud. He was just saying out loud what everyone thought.

The only thought on Klaus' mind was how to protect his family? How to protect Caroline and their daughter? So he went back to his original plan of creating hybrid army. He couldn't live without Caroline, he has to keep her safe.

"No. what I'm saying is that the person to defeat Shane has to be master of all four elements. The girls only know how to control earth and air. And as for Silas. He isn't evil, Shane just absorbed his powers and is using them for bad things. And for the last time, there is no cure. The hunters were created by the Altars, Quetsyah was the Original witch too. She gave them a map that will lead to the Peridot in which Silas preserved his powers. Anyway there is no point in trying to defeat Shane with the combined elements. Silas never produced an offspring therefore there can never be a witch that can master all elements. " Bonnie concluded.

"Actually Silas did produce an offspring." All heads turned in the direction of now slightly drunken Kol.

"No Kol he didn't, I would know. Besides how would you know?" Asked past Bonnie.

"Well as Bekah already so kindly reminded you lot. We lived in that time. So I know for sure Silas had a child. He had two daughters. One was Lina and the other one was Amy."

Past Bonnies head jerked up. "Kol you are blabbering. Amy and Lina were Ayanna's daughters, my ancestors. Don't you think I would know if my ancestor was Silas?"

Future Bonnie continued. "She is right Kol. Besides, you would tell me that information sooner. I'm from the future and you tell me everything."

Kol smirked at both of them. Oh how he loved his little witch. Loved? So not the time now Kol, his drunken brain reminded him. "Of course I tell you everything darling. But I can't tell you something I don't know." He went back out from the room. Next moment a body was thrown into the room full of vampires. "That is why I find compulsion very useful. Our mate here decided to sneak into the mansion, and when I compelled him he told me a story similar to yours. Looks like our Buddy Shane knows a different version. "

Everyone's eyes went from Kol to the body lying on the floor. "Anyway, ay hello to our little mate here. You all know Tyler, right." His eyes shining with amusement. He looked in the direction of Klaus and past Caroline. His brother was standing protectively in front of the blonde who trembled from fear her hand clutching Klaus' arm.

"Kol, what the hell is the mutt doing in my house on my carpet?" Klaus was furious, he already imagined all the ways to hurt Tyler. Rebekah torturing Damon will be a ride trough the park compared with what he had planned for his hybrid.

"Well brother I thought you would like to know who was informing Shane all this time, indirectly of course." At that he looked at Caroline. "Looks like your little boyfriend got rely friendly with his werewolf girl. Oh Just imagine the pillow talk. What did our favorite vampires do today."

Caroline looked hurt, she clutched Klaus' arm tighter. He felt her holding him desperately, so he brought her into his arms and spoke softly into her ear while stroking her hair.

"It's Ok, love, he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." He kissed her temple and brought her closer to him. Their bodies fitted together like puzzle. She buried her head in his neck and nodded.

Everything will be all right. She is safe here in Klaus' house, in his arms.

Suddenly Tyler started stirring, a loud groan was heard from him. He opened his eyes just to be greeted by the house full of originals and one pissed off Original hybrid, holding his ex-girlfriend in his arms.

"Well, Caroline looks like he actually did get on time." Tyler smirked, his head trembling from Kol breaking his neck. "How wonderful to see you together like this. The beast and a slut. A lovely pair indeed."

The last thing Tyler saw was a flash coming his way and a searing pain going from his heart trough his body. This was it.

**AN: **Your thoughts, comments, praises and everything else you would like to say please put them in a lovely review. What will happen to Tyler? Is he dead? And how will the gangs new discovery of Bonnie's heritage effect the life in a small town of Mystic Falls.

P.S. Smut in the next chapter. Guess who?


	7. Time has no meaning

**A/N:** Bad stella, bad. Sorry for being so lazy but here it is, new chapter (Finally). Like always I own nothing but the plot and couple of OCs. Enjoy.

PS: Re-uploaded chapter

**Time has no meaning (when I'm in your arms)**

The feeling of ice-cold water being poured onto him woke Tyler up from his state of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes only to be met with the furious eyes of the original hybrid.

"Wake up mate, we have so much to talk about." Klaus smirked wickedly, he was finally allowed to punish his first hybrid for everything he did to his Caroline.

"What do you want Klaus? Haven't you taken enough from me already?" Tyler was in so much pain that even the transformation pain couldn't compete with it.

While Rebekah was very talented in the art of torture it were her brothers who were the real masters. Klaus and Kol knew every imaginable way to cause pain. But it was Elijah with his gentlemanly ways who would surprise you. While Klaus and Kol provided their victims with unimaginable physical pain, Elijah never wanted to get his hands dirty. His compulsions were legendary.

Klaus remembered this one time in sixteenhundereds. They were in Russia looking for the new doppelgänger. Naturally Katerina wasn't very far from them. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer and all that. She was spotted by a 400 years old vampire who wanted his revenge on the originals for killing his family. When he saw how Katerina followed the two original brothers everywhere he decided to use her. The thing that signed the deal was an encounter Katherine had with Elijah in St. Petersburg.

_The vampire took Katherine and imprisoned her in his castle. She had to endure daily torture with vervain and stakes. The most torturous was the burning in the sun. Every couple of hours he would open the basement window and make her skin sizzle in the deadly sun for as many minutes as she could take until the burning reached her bones. Then he would leave her without blood to heal for the next couple of hours. The process was repeated all day. And during the night vervained water was poured on her. The vampire only ever gave her enough blood to keep her alive so that he could prolong his torture._

_The vampire had servants and, like every time the originals got somewhere, many of them were compelled by Klaus or Elijah to report to them if they heard something suspicious. It was a time when Mikael was very much alive and they had to take precautions._

_A young girl, Anya, came to their home one they to tell the brothers of a woman with brown, curly hair being tortured by her master. The girl concluded the woman was a vampire because there was no way a human could endure so much pain and live to tell the tale._

_"It is of no importance to us what your master does and does not in his palace." Elijah answered her confidently. He really had no time to take care of meaningless affairs of the nearby vampires._

_"But Lord you have to help her. Everyone in the castle is scared for her. She helped one of the servant girls with her child. She healed it and gave money to the girl. Please sir, we can't listen to lady Katerina's pleas any longer, she… "_

_ The girl was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Elijah in front of her. Quite frankly she was scared._

_"What did you say the woman's name was?" He asked urgently._

_"Katerina, Sir." Replied the scarred girl._

_ Without any further notice Elijah left his residence in search of the vampire. A most certainly dead vampire. He won't allow him to live another day, no one hurts Katerina, even his family knows that._

_In a matter of minutes he was in the vampires castle._

_"Lord Elijah what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" asked the man evilly. He didn't think the Original knew about his prisoner._

_"Lord Ivan." Said Elijah politely even though his blood was boiling with rage. "I came to visit you. I heard a word around here that you have something of importance for me. " Elijah spoke slowly and the Russian Lord could feel the threat that the original imposed on him. "I hear you have something that belongs to me. Or rather someone that is mine."_

_"You have heard correctly my Lord. I have in my possession Lady Katerina. I found her very amusing."_

_"I demand that you release her immediately. Ivan you know what happened to your family and you also know what I'll do if you don't do as I say. I have to warn you I'm worse than my brother." Elijah was coming closer to Ivan with every step he took. At one point he trapped Ivan between the wall and himself. Elijah wanted Katerina and there was nothing on this earth that could stop him at the moment._

_"I am well aware of your ways Lord Elijah. But you know the saying "" An Eye for an eye, a tooth for a… "_

_But before he could finish his sentence, Elijah put one hand around his throat and the other was pushed through his ribcage and was grasping his dead beating heart._

_"Rest assured Ivan that when I come back to finish you off, it won't be only eyes and teeth that I'll come to collect from you."_

_At that precise moment a loud scream of what could only be pain echoed trough the old castle. Elijah pulled his hand from Ivan's chest, he looked the Russian into his eyes and as both of their eyes started to dilate Elijah spoke his icy words._

_"You are to go to the old castle on the outskirts of the village, there you will find a room in the basement you will wait for me there until I come to find you. You won't feed on anything until I tell you otherwise." Elijah broke his neck without waiting for his reply. He knew his compulsion was a success after all he was an Original._

_As Elijah descendent the stairs that led to the basement he started to hear soft whimpers. Katerina's whispers he concluded with fear. He rushed trough the lead doors only to find his beloved Katerina bound by shackles to the filthy floor. Her clothes burned from the fire the sun caused on her skin. Her skin was full of red, bloody blisters but still she kept he fire, even if it was burning much less bright than usually. _

_Elijah was consumed by rage. On the other side of the room he saw two men. One was holding a bucket which was dripping with, what Elijah could only assume, vervained water. The other man was puling Katerina's chains. In mere seconds both of their hearts were pulled out of their chest without them even realizing it._

_As carefully as was possible, Elijah approached Katerina. She didn't even relies it was him jet, she thought the men wanted to torture her more or worse, use her body which they did couple of nights ago when she was high on vervain. Katerina pulled herself into a ball and whimpered silently._

_"No please, no more… it hurts so badly…please."_

_Elijah's heart broke for the beautiful, tortured woman before him. He put a reassuring hand on her back and she flinched._

_"Shhh, Katerina. Its me, no one can hurt you now. Relax it's me." Katerina slowly turned around and looked into his warm chocolate eyes._

_"Elijah, you came for me." _

_"Of course I did Katerina, as I always will when you need me." Elijah broke her bindings and pulled her up into his arms. He fed her his blood and to her it tasted sweeter than anything she ever tasted. _

_"Don't leave me Elijah, please." Katerina snuggled into his warm chest. She never wanted to leave the safeheaven that were Elijah's arms._

_"I won't sweet Katerina, now sleep and let me take care of you." Elijah hugged her closer to him and brought her to his castle. He ordered his maids to change her clothes and put her down onto his bed. He caressed her soft skin and kissed he forehead. He had business to take care of._

_All night he tortured Ivan with dark thoughts that he put into his mind, the thoughts of death, suffering, pain. A long time ago Elijah learned that physical pain was no match to the mental one._

_By the end of the night Ivan has gone mad from the visions Elijah put into his head._

_When Elijah came back into his room, Katerina was nowhere in sight. On his pillow he found a note with only two words._

_"Thank you."_

_Elijah knew Katerina was scared for her safety, he felt hurt that she was scared of him too. Still his heart was filled with joy just for reading those two words._

_Needless to say, Elijah tortured Ivan fir five long years until the day he compelled him to go out into the blazing sun and burn._

But Klaus was not Elijah. He believed in physical and emotional pain. The mutt has hurt his Caroline and now he has to pay.

"If you knew the things I planned for us to do mate." Klaus smirked his evil smirk, he will enjoy punishing his mutt.

Klaus took the bucket of water that sat there in the corner. He grabbed it and walked closer to Tyler, he looked him in the eyes and poured the content of the bucket on his hybrid.

Tyler screamed in pain, his body convulsed and his skin sizzled.

"I hope you are enjoying my new cocktail mate. Wolfsbane and vervaine mixed with a little bit of tap water. Extra strong ,of course. Would you like it shaken or stirred mate?"

"Fuck you Klaus. You and Caroline can both go to hell. I knew she was a giver when I first got together with her. But looks like she is a true slut. Hope you enjoy my leftovers." Tyler snickered at him, he won't give the asshole the satisfaction of vocalizing his pain.

Klaus broke his arms and legs in second.

"You just bought yourself a month worth of pain. I was planning on torturing you for a few hours and then finishing you of. But now I won't be so merciful. Now I'm going to give you more pain than hundred transformations combined. " Klaus broke his vertebra so that Tyler could be in pain but still remain conscious.

"And as for Caroline and her past relationships, I know she has only ever been with you and Damon. But don't worry mate, I'll soon make you forget all about you two."

Tyler was so weak he couldn't feel his own body parts any more, only pain.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, you ordered a drink. Well here you go mate,, have at it."

This time the painful mix was poured right into Tyler's mouth, burning him inside and out.

KCKCKCKCKC

Katherine was looking for Elijah and where to look but in a library. She didn't find him there, but what she did find astounded and amazed her. Row after row of bookshelves filled with all kinds of books from the renaissance literature like Cervantes and Shakespeare to the modern philosophers and popular works such as David Brown's novels. In the middle of the library she found a big warm brown leather sofa. She sat on it, it was so soft and comfortable. She could imagine Elijah sitting there, reading or simply relaxing. She knew that books were his passion. Klaus had art and Elijah had literature. Then something caught her eye. It was an old worn out, small book. It had no title or author's name written on the cover. Still there was something awfully familiar about it. Katherine picked it up, opened it and gasped. It was a book from her time the 15th century. The author was the _Pearl Poet._ It was the author whose poetry Elijah read to her in 1492 when Klaus maimed her into his trap. She couldn't help herself so she read first couple of lines out loud.

„Pearl, to delight a prince's day,  
Flawlessly set in gold so fair  
In all the East, I dare to say,  
I have not found one to compare.  
So round, so radiant in array,  
So small, so smooth her contours were,  
Wherever I judged jewels gay"

Then a voice joined her. A deep manly voice that she still craved to hear even after so many years. She still found it most beautiful when it spoke poetry to her.

"I set her worth as truly rare.  
I lost her in a garden where  
Through grass she fell to earthen plot;  
Wounded by love beyond repair  
I mourn that pearl without a spot."

Elijah stopped and they looked at each other. Both lost in thoughts and memories. Katherine was first to speak.

"I see you still remember it well. Must have been because you used it on so many helpless girls."

She closed the book and put it aside on the table where she found it. She turned her back to him, the poem brought her many old memories, most of them she desperately wanted to forget but couldn't.

"Yes Katerina I remember it well. But I only ever used it on one girl, and she was everything but helpless. " Elijah stood right behind her now. She could feel heat emitting from his delicious suit clad body.

Before she could stop herself Katherine turned around. She was now face to face with the only man she ever loved. Even if she doesn't want to admit it. She loved the Salvatore boys, yes she did. But they were only ever distraction a game she could play so that she could forget her cravings for this one man that stands now so close to her that there is barely pace for air to flow between them.

"Why were you looking for me Katerina? Is there something you want?"

Oh there was something she wanted. Him. She wanted him so desperately that she could feel it on her fingertips and in her core. But she knew she couldn't have him. At least until she found out that they have children in the future. Beautiful children made from him and her.

"I came to tell you that I want to try it. I want for us to be a family. The five of us."

Katherine spoke so silently that he wouldn't even hear her if he weren't a vampire.

He couldn't believe it. She wanted him. Well their family. But still that counts the same doesn't it? She still tried to escape his eyes so he took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me Katerina." On an instinct, he lowered his head down so that his lips could touch her soft ones. The kiss was short, quick and not enough for either of them. When they broke from each other the look in their eyes spoke of only one thing. Lust. A centuries old need for the person standing in front of them. This time Katherine attacked him. She kissed him hungrily, grasping his suit with one hand and his soft short hair with other.

This time Elijah didn't try to stop himself, for the first time in his life he let himself go. He grasped her thin waist with his big hand and pulled her even closer to him. He pushed her back so that her back were now aligned with a bookshelf behind her. With his other hand Elijah grasped the bookshelf for support. Katherine broke the kiss and trailed her lips down his throat. Gently nibbling and licking his intoxicating skin.

Elijah's hands started to roam her body. He needed to touch her skin so desperately. He tore her top from her, leaving her only in her black lace bra. His eyes looked at her hungrily. He drew her lips down to her right breast and licked her pert nipple trough the thin garment.

Ketherine's breath hitched in her throat. She felt indescribable pleasure. She grasped and pulled at his hair with both her hands. But it didn't stop him. While pleasuring her breast he managed to pull down her skin tight jeans, her core was covered with only a matching black panties.

"Elijah…" Her broken whisper pulled his eyes from her body and to her own eyes.

"I want you Elijah, I want you so badly." Without further notice, Elijah disrobed himself in a mere minutes. He was now standing in front of her in only his silk boxers. Katherine admired him, and soon she got to the tent that was forming inside his pants. Is he really that big? How will he ever fit her her other lovers were normal size, and even then she was tight.

Elijah caught her worried gaze, he took her face in his hands.

"Don't worry Katerina. We were made for each other, a perfect fit." Elijah kissed her again. He started trailing kisses down her body. He removed her bra, and caught her plump breast in his mouth. His warm, wet lips pleasuring her and sending electric shocks to her womanhood. With his left hand he massaged her right breast, while his right hand trailed to her lace covered core. He pushed the material aside and rubbed her wet entrance with his large fingers. He never pushed into her hot tunnel or circled her clit, just teased her opening.

"Elijah please, don't be a tease…" Moaned Katherine.

"Patience Katerina. Good things come to those who wait." He released her breast from his mouth and started trailing kisses down her flat stomach to her aching core.

"I waited for 500 years, I think I was patient enough. Don't you El…ohhhh" Her words were stopped when his mouth captured her clit. By now she was dripping wet, her juices leaking down her inner tights. Elijah started lapping up her warm liquid.

"God, Katerina you taste exquisite, better than I ever imagined." He licked her count from bottom to top and then again in other direction. Katherine was squirming, her orgasm reaching its climax. She just needed that little push that could het her over the edge.

As if reading her mind, Elijah pushed two long thick fingers up into her tight count. That with the feel of his tongue on her bundle of nerves and his strong hand massaging her breast brought Katherine to the earth shattering orgasm. She screamed her release along with his name so loud that the whole house could hear. Her orgasm flowed through her and from her like a river. Elijah drank it all up, holding her hips in place. Her legs were shaking, and her knees buckled. Fortunately Elijah caught her in time.

"Are you alright Katerina?" Elijah asked worriedly, he never saw her so out of herself, weak. She felt like jelly in his hands, so pliant and soft.

"I'm wonderful Elijah. I need you, I think I'm ready now." She grasped his thick hard shaft and brought his bulbous head to her small opening. Once more she looked afraid.

"Just relax Katerina let me bring you pleasure, and if it gets too much tell me and I'll stop." He didn't want to stop but even a thought of him causing her pain in any form gave him heartache.

"I trust you Elijah. I trust you with my future and body but most importantly I trust you with my heart." They looked in each others eyes. The lust that consumed their orbs turned into love.

"I love you too Katerina, with all that I am." He kissed her and pushed himself into the promised land.

They both gasped at the intrusion. She was so warm, slick and tight and he was big, long and at the same time just right for her. Katherine felt her walls widening and stretching deliciously from the so long awaited penetration. She was climbing again to the apex of her passion.

He felt himself shaking. He knew she felt it too. He waited so long for this moment. Not just for their coupling but for the moment she gave herself fully to him. He will never let her out of his grasp again. She was his. His to love, his to cherish and his to bring her pleasure.

He felt her walls constricting and pulsating, he looked down and saw that he wasn't all the way inside her yet. He grasped her by the waist and pushed himself further inside her.

Once again Katherine came with his name on her lips. This orgasm was the best one in her whole life. He was the first man ever to reach her cervix. She heard stories of it, women told tales of the orgasm with a well endowed men. It was said it caused pain but it also caused the biggest orgasm ever.

Elijah felt her coming, felt her walls narrowing around him. He was so close, he pumped harder, deeper.

"Come for me Elijah, let it go… husband." Her words finally broke him. He spilled himself into her tight canal. His powerful orgasm brought her another one.

With his last ounce of strength, Elijah brought them to the chocolate colored couch. He laid down and brought her onto him. He embraced her into his strong arms, and covered them both with the blanket that was on the couch.

"Did you really mean it Katerina?" Elijah broke the comfortable silence.

"Did I mean what Elijah." Katherine snuggled closer to him.

"The husband part." He asked her, his mouth on her ear, his hand caressing her hair.

"I did. I know it is too sudden, but I thought that that is what we are in the future, but if it's too soon for you I understand, I mean the situation was out of my control and I…I understand that you may not want it yet, so… " he put his finger on her soft lips. It was soon replaced with his own lips.

"There is nothing on this world Katerina that I would ever want more than I want you. I love you my wife." They both smiled and kissed again, she brought her head on his shoulder and they relaxed in the welcoming silence.

"I love you too, my husband. Always and Forever."

**A/N:** Surprise! Kalijah sex, not Klaroline. Rest assured that the other one will take place in a chapter not so far. I would like to hear your thoughts please. Until the next time.


	8. I see the future when I look at you

**A/N:** I'm back! so sorry for taking so long but my dad had a surgery and is in hospital so everything had to take a backseat. Hope you enjoy new chapter!

**I see the future when I look at****you**

Klaus closed the door behind him. The mutt behind them was exhausted, what from the vervain/wolfsbane mix what from Klaus breaking bones in his body. Still if you asked Klaus the pup has far more in store.

As the original hybrid climbed up the basement stairs he had only one thing on mind. The ever present thoughts of Caroline. They could finally be together. Nothing was stopping them. No boyfriends, friends, fights on different sides… just the two of them. But non the less he knew he has to take the things slow. She just broke up with her boy and in what way. He has to woo her, win her and he has every thought on doing so. Firstly they have to solve the Silas problem and then the rest of their lives comes. After all they have nothing but time now and forever.

The girls, both from future and present, sat in the living room. They were waiting for Klaus and the news of Tyler. Caroline was still so shaken up that Bonnie and Elena had to hold her hands and try to keep her relaxed.

Future Caroline watched her pastself. This wasn't how it happened the last time. Tyler never bit her in the original past. They broke up when he asked her to choose between himself and her friends. She chose her friends and he left with Shane. Was it possible that the future was already changing? And was it for better or for worst?

Their thoughts were interrupted by Katherine. She came into the room looking at the blonde vampire with sadness. Still she knew they were far away from being a family. For now she has to keep her mouth shut. She looked around the room. Would it be so bad to call these people her family?

Klaus, Kol and Elijah came soon after Katherine.

Kol wasted no time in sitting far away from Bonnie. They still haven't talked about last night and their confrontation. Past Bonnie looked at him with sorrow. She has been thinking all night, wasn't able to sleep. She knew she was to harsh on him, but he was caught in the moment. She has to talk to him as soon as possible.

And while Elijah took his place behind Katherine's armchair, Klaus gave Bonnie and Elena a sign to move so that he could comfort and protect Caroline. Elena was still suspicious about the hybrid but she remembered the way he kept Caroline sane last night so she moved on the other sofa.

Not wasting a second, Klaus sat next to Caroline on the sofa. She instinctively came closer to him, hugging him and looking comfort in his strong arms. Not paying attention on the others, Klaus scooped Caroline in his arms like one would do to a small child. He pulled her to sit in his lap his arms still holding her close to him. Being in Klaus' arms brought peace to Caroline and she stopped trembling.

The others just watched the bubbly blonde and the all mighty hybrid. They were both so broken but they will fix each other.

"So what next?" Asked Rebakah. She couldn't stand the stolen minutes of peace. It tore her apart to not be able to do anything and just watch how the people she loved broke apart.

"Now we stop Shane, kill him even before he can take Silas' powers." Future Caroline wanted all of it to finish.

"And what about Tyler?" Elena's question caused mixed emotions in the room. Klaus wanted nothing more but to rip the mutt's heart from his chest. Still he knew he couldn't do it. He risked loosing Caroline forever and there was nothing he wouldn't do just to keep his light happy. Even spare the mutt's life.

"We kill him."

All the heads turned to the soft voice. Caroline looked at Bonnie from her place on Klaus' lap.

"Bonnie, it's not like I don't agree with you because I do. But why would you want him dead?" Caroline was confused. Many people in this room had their reasons for killing Tyler, heck she was one of them. What she didn't understand was why would loving, caring Bonnie want to kill her childhood friend?

"I want him dead because he is responsible for killing Kol." Past Bonnie's answer surprised everyone.

Kol was first to speak. "What do you mean he killed me? I thought you said Silas killed me with some spell?"

"Silas killed you… but you would have never gone there if it wasn't for Tyler. He called you and Damon telling you he wanted to switch sides. You went there to save him because he told you he was in trouble. But… when the four of you got there Shane attacked you. Damon, Elena and Elijah fought with Shane's army while Tyler fought with you. You would have come alive home, just like Elijah if he didn't held you down so that Shane could cast the spell on you. So I say we kill him. And I want to be the one to do it." Bonnie looked at everyone in the room. She has decided and she will do it.

Past Bonnie and Kol were at los of words.

"Ok Bonnie. You can do it." Klaus was bewildered. Did Caroline just say yes to Bonnie killing the mutt?

"I wasn't asking your permission Care. I'll do it with or without you all." Said past Bonnie.

"I know you will Bonnie, I've known you since we were children. I didn't say it for you." Caroline griped Klaus stronger and looked into his eyes. He knew then and there. She said it for him, she was giving him a chance. Klaus brought Caroline tighter into him, her nose in the crock of his neck, her lips putting a soft kiss there. Klaus felt more at peace than ever. He had a chance, he had his light. She came to him to save him. He kissed the top of her head.

KCKCKCKCKC

Both Bonnies went to the basement together with Kol, Elijah, Katherine and the Salvatores while Klaus stayed in the living room with Caroline. Rebekah and Elena went to their rooms.

"Did you really mean what you said sweetheart?" Klaus asked Caroline. He still couldn't believe that she chose him the evil hybrid. Him who is never the first choice and yet this beautiful golden girl, woman chose him over everything and everyone else.

"I meant every word Klaus. I want to spend my life with you, my eternity. I wanted it for months now, ever since we danced in the 20s dance I just never had enough courage to tell you." Caroline kissed him lightly on the lips. "I just didn't want you to kill Tyler, but after learning what he did, what he will do to our… our family, I want him out of our lives."

Klaus was overwhelmed. Never in his wildest dreams could he picture this moment. Caroline, his beautiful Caroline was accepting him, loving him. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her with such passion that Caroline felt dizzy.

"I love you Klaus." Said Caroline when they finally parted. She had the biggest smile on her face.

Klaus put thumb and forefinger on her chin and brought her head higher. He looked her deep into the eyes. "I love you too my sweet Caroline."

This time when their lips collided they felt strange power surging through them both.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the front doors. There stood Haley with several packs of werewolves, there was no way that this was one pack only.

"Well, well Caroline." Snickered Haley "Who is a slut now? How long did you wait when you went from Tyler to Klaus?"

Caroline and Klaus stood up from the couch and while Caroline wanted more than anything to rip the heart from the were-bitch's chest, Klaus put his arm protectively in front of her and pushed her behind him. He only got her just moments ago and he wasn't ready to lose her soon, or any time in the future if he had any say in it.

"Haley." Klaus' deep I'm-the-king- of-the-world-and-you-better-watch-it voice was booming through the house "May I ask what you are doing here? You know it's not polite to come uninvited in the house when there are people who want to kill you living in it."

"Yes Klaus I'm aware of it. Still I didn't come here for you I came to save Tyler." Haley smirks and gives a nod to the werewolves surrounding her. How could they forget that tonight was the full moon. Moreover why wasn't Haley changing?

Caroline grips Klaus' arm tighter, her courage lost when she realizes there is possibility of another werewolf bite in store for her.

Klaus understands her fear. She has been bitten more times than any vampire he knows of. But he knows that no matter what the werewolves won't come at him. He wasn't kidding when he said he was the alpha male. As the oldest werewolf around he really is the alpha of all the packs. And while the packs have their own alpha, Tyler being one, in the presence of Klaus they all bow to him.

The wolves run to the basement but what they didn't expect was the whole family of the Originals as well as more vampires and even two witches who looked the same.

"What is this?" Haley was shocked. While she knew that there were two Elena's because of their doppelgänger status, now there stood two Bonnies and one more Caroline. No matter she came here for one purpose only.

"Never mind, kill them all." And then hell ensued. Growling of all kind was heard and bites were shared between the enemies. While Katherine was bitten by one, the other vampires were able to fight the werewolves off.

And while the witches tried to fight them off they found themselves unable to perform magic.

"Shit, they must have brought garnet with them." Said future Bonnie.

"What is it and why does it unable us to do the spells?" asked the past Bonnie

"There is a stone in nature, a crystal if you will, for every supernatural species there is. While some help them like lapis lazuli help vampires to walk in sunlight and larimar which prevents werewolves to change during the full moon, there are stones like garnet that disables us."

"I'm surprised that non of you ever thought of it." Laughed Haley.

A group of five werewolves, two unchanged and three changed appeared back in the room supporting Tyler who looked much better now.

"See Klaus, told you I'll get out." Whit that Tyler ran at Klaus who pushed Caroline away from him to protect her and move her from the line of attack.

The two hybrids fought each other and while Tyler had to change to keep up with the original. Klaus managed to fight back Tyler's assaults without transforming.

Finally Klaus managed to kick Tyler so hard the wolf flew through the house and started bleeding hard.

"Tyler!" Screamed Haley and with anger turned to the rest of them. Without thinking she ran in Klaus' direction but was intercepted by Caroline.

Caroline wasn't thinking, she let her instincts guide her and they told her to defend Klaus and protect him. Little did they all know that was exactly what Haley wanted.

With a quick flick of her hand Haley produced a stake from her sleeve and before Klaus even realized that Caroline was standing in front of him Haley pushed the stake deep into Caroline's heart.

Caroline stumbled back and fell back from the hit into Klaus' arms. Her breath grew ragged and her skin started to turn gray.

"Caroline! NO!"Screamed Klaus. He caught her and fell down onto his knees. No, no it can't be happening. The room turned silent, the wolves together with Haley and Tyler ran away. Kol and Elijah exchanged glances and without another word ran after the dogs. Family above all, always and forever and Caroline was their family so they had to avenge her.

Meanwhile Klaus' couldn't stop his tears from falling. "No Caroline, you aren't dead, you can't be dead. You promised me, you promised forever. Come back to me love, please."

The girls cried and Damon and Stefan stayed silent. Damon knew the feeling, it was the same one he felt when he held dying Alaric in his arms knowing his life was tied to Elena's.

They all just stood there in silence, all that could be heard were Klaus' screams for Caroline to come back and don't leave him.

"Witch, do something, bring her back I know you are able you did it for the Gilbert kid. Bring her back now." Klaus' grasped Bonnie by her throat.

"Klaus…I can't…she's gone…I can't." Bonnie gasped and fought for air.

Without another word a broken and red-eyed Klaus pushed her against the wall and went back to his Caroline. He gently took her in his arms and speed to his room. He laid her down on his bed and pulled the stake from her heart. He got in the bed with her and brought her close to him. No she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. And yet while he held her in his arms, cold and gray he couldn't help but to feel lost, helpless. He lost her before he had a chance to really have her. It was his fault just like with Henry, he always kills the people that mean the most to him. He lost her and only an hour ago they were talking about the future, their family. Oh god Elizabeth, they'll never have her, they'll never be together. He lost his light, his love, his sweet Caroline.

For the first time in thousand years Klaus turned his emotions off and just laid there in his big silky bed holding his extinguished light close to him.

**A/N:** So Caroline died or did she? What do you think happened to her? And what about Klaus turning his feelings off? how will it all affect our little Mystic Falls. Will blood flow in rivers or will someone rush in to help him? I would really love to read your thoughts if nothing then just so I know how many of you still read this story. Until next time. Love you all.


	9. It is you that I wish for day and night

**A/N:** I finally updated. whohooo. A lot of you have PMed me with questions of "When will you update?" and "What are you waiting for, update!" I was shocked with the messages. A great kind of shock. I'm so happy you all like this story because it's my baby and I like to take more time to come up with satisfying plot for me and mostly you my dear readers. So here it is, chapter 9. Thank you all for the support!

**P.S.** I had some problems with opening this chapter when i logged out so I'm reposting it.

**It is you that I wish for day and night**

"How long do you think he'll stay locked up in the room?" Asked Stefan. He was sad because not four hours ago he lost his best friend but also he was worried for Klaus. He had an inkling feeling of how much Caroline meant to Klaus but he never expected this. They were locked away in Klaus' room for the last four days. Klaus never even left the room to feed which, according to Elijah, wasn't strange because the Originals, because of their old age and pure vampire blood, didn't need to feed for longer periods of time. So four days was nothing for the Original Hybrid.

"I don't know baby brother. But if we don't find a way to bring back Blondie we'll have a huge original Ken problem at our hands." Answered Damon with his trademark bourbon in hand.

"Has anyone gone to see him?" Asked Elena

Everyone went silent. No one dared to enter Klaus' room even before he took Caroline with him. They all knew that entering it now would be plain suicide.

Future Caroline and Bonnie entered the room. For days now they've been looking for the answer. They all knew Caroline wasn't dead dead because then future Caroline would disappear along with Lizzie.

"We found a way to bring me back." Said future Bonnie.

"And… I hope you have a longer speech for the big bad upstairs witchy because he won't be so nicer to y…" Before Damon could even finish his thoughts Kol pulled him up by his neck and squeezed him so hard that his trachea started crumbling.

"Just once more Salvatore, once more you even look at Bonnie in a bad way, let alone speak to her with disrespect and I will kill you. So shut up and let her speak because all you've been doing is thrashing everyone's ideas with your comments." Kol was so angry he nearly ripped his heart out. Fortunately for Damon past Bonnie came behind Kol and put her hands around him and started soothing him with her gentle touch. "Calm down Kol, it's just Damon, we have bigger problem. Let him go Kol." She whispered in his ear and kissed him on his neck. In seconds he was like a kitten in her hands. The room was in shock, especially Kol's siblings. Neither Rebekah nor Elijah have ever seen their impulsive brother so calm just seconds after going angry. The witch was like his personal tranquilizer.

It was still hard for Kol to grasp the fact that this little seventeen-year-old girl could bring him so much peace and love but also she woke up a need to protect her from everything and everyone. Whit just one look she could throw him on his knees before her.

Kol wasn't stupid, he knew he loved her but it was confessing that was the problem. But that changed the moment he saw his big brother holding his dead love, Klaus looked so heartbroken, so lost. Kol has never seen him so desperate not even when Henrik died. He decided to tell Bonnie everything, his feelings, included and by the end of this day he will.

"So…" Continued future Bonnie, she was unfazed by Kol's outburst just as she remained unimpressed by the calming effect her pastself had on her future husband. She knew long time ago that Kol and her had opposite effects on one another. While she calmed him down, his presence gave her strength and courage to do anything and everything she never dared to. They were soul mates, it was as simple as that.

"As we concluded in the beginning Caroline didn't die. Well she did but just for a short period of time. The witches told me that she has a task to complete and a message to deliver to us. They gave us a green light to bring her back tonight because she completed it." Finished future Bonnie.

"What is the message? " Asked Katherine. She grew to like Caroline since she was the only one of the girls that talked to her outside their merry little group.

"They won't tell me. The spirits say it's important for her future as well as ours and the whole supernatural population."

"Why can't she tell us?" Rebekah nodded at future Caroline that stood there not paying attention on the others. She was scared when she saw her pastself being staked. But like expected, her fear wasn't for her own life but for Klaus. She knew she was his light, the only hope for his redemption. It was not because he was a soulless monster but the very opposite. He had one of the biggest hearts she had ever seen in her life. But that big heart was filled with pain, loss and Mikael's hateful words. It was broken by Henrik's death and clouded by Finn's. it's capacity was filled with wrong feelings and memories. But with her the fog around his heart was cleared by her sun, the black memories were filled with the ones of her bell laughter. The loss was filled by her giving birth to Liz, pain was replaced with gentle caresses and pleasure of just holding each other. And Mikael's words were erased with her gentle whispers of "I love you Nik." But most importantly, his broken heart was sewn back together by their little family. She and Liz were everything to him, without them he was lost.

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know. This, the past never happened like this. Haley never attacked us, not for couple more years. Klaus and I weren't together yet and then we had…" _Rome, Paris, Tokyo… everything I wanted in life…hot hybrid sex…passion…love…_ They had it all and now it was all gone. Not yet, she won't lose him, she can't.

Without finishing she stood up from her seat and went up the stairs that led to his room, their room… their little save heaven… a paradise made just for them decorated by his endless paintings and the furniture she chose that first month of them being together. Their soft cloud of feathers and silk a home for both of their lost souls.

She entered without knocking and stopped in her tracks.

There he was, the most powerful being on earth holding her cold, graying body in his warm, safe embrace. He was whispering in her ear and past Caroline heard it all. He told her of the fountains in Rome. He told her of the sunset on the top of the Eiffel tower. But most of all he told her of blossoming, pink cherry trees in Tokyo.

His cheeks wet from his tears, his eyes glossy with more. And her heart broke for the man of her dreams.

"Klaus?" she asked softly but he didn't hear her so she went to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Nik, it's me." He looked at her, broken.

"Caroline…" his eyes full of hope but then they travelled to the girl in his arms. She was still there, his Caroline. The woman before him was her double from the future, the one he was married to in the future, the one that gave him Lizzie. It wasn't his Caroline.

He tried to turn off his emotions and he did, well most of them. There was still his love for Caroline. So powerful it stood up to the mental power of a thousand year old hybrid and no matter how much he tried he couldn't turn it off, and believe him he tried. So he abandoned the plan all together, after all she didn't deserve it, his light deserved love and protection and care. The things he didn't give her when she needed him the most.

Then there was a click in his head. How was future Caroline even here? She should be dead, perished the moment the stake pierced the loving heart of his Caroline. He took Caroline blocking everything else around him. He never thought to look for future Caroline.

"How are you alive? Are you alive?" he asked her scared of her answer.

"I'm alive Nik, and do you know what that means?"

Ne shook his head no, deep down he hoped against hope.

"Caroline, I, died, but not forever. There is a way Nik and Bonnie found it." She saw his eyes light up.

"What do I have to do?" he was already in his "to do" mode. And Caroline smiled.

"First you have to shower and then you'll bring my body downstairs in the living room. Bonnie needs time to prepare" she explained to him.

Klaus was reluctant in his decision of leaving Caroline alone even if it was with her pastself but one look from Caroline and he obeyed like a good puppy. Klaus went to shower for the first time since Caroline was staked.

"Don't leave her for any reason whatsoever." He ordered her sternly.

"Nik, I think it's in my best interest to keep my pastself safe." Klaus just nodded his head and closed the door to the bathroom, still he didn't shut them completely, he needed to hear her.

KCKCKCKCKC

Twenty minutes later past Caroline and Klaus came downstairs and went to the living room. All the way there Klaus was carrying Caroline's limp body in his arms and when he put her down on the couch he stroked her still soft hair and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. No one in the room expected this from the almighty hybrid but they have all seen him change his ways ever since he found out about his marriage to Caroline.

He sat by her legs and kept holding her hand in his. He gave her one more look and put his mask back on. He looks sternly around the room, his eyes landing on the Bennett witches.

"What is the plan witch?" his voice strong and raspy from only whispering for the last four days.

"I contacted the spirits and they told me that to complete the soul mate bond you and Caroline have to perform couple of things."

"How do you expect miss Forbes to do something in this state, miss Bennett?" Elijah, always polite, asked her from his place on the couch next to Katherine who decided to stay as quiet as possible and as close as allowed to Elijah. Klaus didn't need more reasons to kill her.

"If I'm right they already completed her part, so that just leaves Klaus."

"Hurry up witch I don't have all day." Klaus' eyes traveling to angry looking Kol. "And no Kol I don't care about the way I treat your future wife because mine is lying dead." That shut Kol up. It was the first time Klaus called Caroline his wife.

"OK. So the general idea of soul mates is from Greek mythology. We were all once four armed, four legged and two headed creatures. Zeus thought we were too powerful so he cut us in half and condemned us on a lifelong search for our other half. To complete the bond there are three things you have to do. You have become one mind, soul and body. "

"And how do you propose we do that, because I don't think that the witches had the same idea as the rest of the world when they said mind, soul and body." Klaus said smirking.

"Well not exactly." Bonnie was blushing and her eyes sneaked a peak at Kol. He was looking at her too, his boyish grin implying that that was exactly what he was thinking, only his thoughts weren't on his brother and sweet Caroline but on him and Bonnie.

"Si first there is a binding of soul." Bonnie continued. "To do that you have to kiss each other. It is said that even when we don't acknowledge our love our soul does. "

Klaus nodded. He knew about this, actually every person in the world knew about that. True love's first kiss. "We kissed, what's next." Klaus said rather proudly. She was his forever and when she wakes up he'll show her how much she means to him.

"Good. Next you have to bind your minds. Basically you have to acknowledge your love by expressing it with words…" She looked at Klaus doubting he ever told anyone he loved them.

"I did tell her, we both confessed it to each other just before Hayley came." His thoughts turning on revenge. The little werewolf will pay and it will be so much fun. Well, for him at least.

Elijah was astonished. Klaus told miss Forbes he loved her. Never in the thousand years they lived had he ever heard Niklaus ever say he loved someone, not even Tatia.

"Great, that just leaves one more thing. Unity of the body. You have to exchange bodily fluids with each other." Bonnie was beaming not really realizing what this meant, but the rest of the room did and at her words Klaus' face went pale. Did the witch think he had to… consume their love… basically rape Caroline while being dead?

"Bennett there is no way I'm doing that! Are you out of your mind?!" Klaus stood up and Kol sensed his anger so he stood in front of both Bonnie's.

Bonnie just now realized what they all meant.

"Oh God Klaus no, gross. " she made a face and both Klaus and Kol calmed and went back on their original place. "Bodily fluid is not just the thing you think about." He realized what she was talking about now.

"Blood." He finished for her.

Bonnie nodded

"Yes. Since Caroline already drank from you and I know she drank straight from the vein that just leaves you drinking from her. But since you are a hybrid you'll have to give her your blood when she wakes up to heal her."

Klaus looked at Caroline again. She looks so peaceful lying there on the couch. He kneeled beside her on the floor and brought her limp hand to his lips. As gently as possible he pierced her thin soft skin with his four fangs. Her rich blood was cold and started clotting and still it was the most divine blood he ever tasted. He could only imagine how it will taste when she wakes up and he takes her properly. Him drinking her blood from her delicate neck while her fangs devour his. He'll show her real passion.

After couple of seconds he ingested her sweet blood and then he felt a surge of energy. Bigger then when they kissed. He released her hand from his mouth but not his hand.

He felt her skin warming up and rosy color returning to her cheeks.

"Caroline, sweetheart, open your eyes. Come back to me love." Whispered Klaus.

He felt pressure on his hand. Caroline's little hand was squeezing his, grasping it for dear life. And then she opened her eyes, those beautiful blue-green eyes. She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Klaus." Her voice was weak.

"I'm right here love and I'm never leaving you."

Her eyes turned glossy

"I love you too. I'm sorry Klaus." Caroline suddenly took her hand from his grasp and her eyes swept the room finally landing on Elena. Faster than anyone could react Caroline was standing in front of Elena. She looked at the brunette with sad eyes.

"Caroline I'm so glad that…"

Like a sharp knife through butter, Caroline's fangs pierced the poor doppelganger's human neck. The room stood still, still processing what was happening while Caroline gorged herself in Elena's warm blood.

At that moment Lizzie and John came into the room. Both coming to greet Caroline when she wakes up. They were shocked at the view they were witnessing.

Lizzie screamed.

"Mom, NOOO." She ran to stop her mother but was stopped by John.

"Dad stop her please, she's killing aunt Elena."

His daughters voice broke both him and Damon from the trans. They sped to their wives. The first one to pull his love from her best friend's neck, the other one to catch his fainting warrior princess before she hits the hard wood floor.

**AN:** I know! You are thinking "Why would Caroline do that?" What will happen to Elena? What is Caroline's mission and the message for the group? And really why would Caroline drink Elena up? Tell me your theories, feelings and thoughts - review.


End file.
